Tout peut changer
by Kelly Granger
Summary: Hermione a beaucoup changée. Draco semble avoir renié bien des choses... Les deux Préfets en chef devront apprendre à vivre ensemble et cela leur réserve bien des surprises... En un an, tout changera, tant entre eux, qu'autour d'eux...
1. Prologue

Voilà! C'est ma toute permière fanfic, alors soyez indulgents, merci! J'attends vos review avec impatience, j'espère qu'elles seront nombreuses. Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

Prologue

Un été, c'était tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu. Elle avait participé à un échange étudiant entre le Royaume-Uni et les États-Unis. Elle avait accueilli une étudiante, Kelly, tout le mois d'août, et elle avait séjourné chez cette dernière le mois précédant. Cet été avait beaucoup changé Hermione. Dire qu'elle s'était transformée était peu dire. Elle s'était littéralement métamorphosée! Elle avait pris beaucoup de soleil au vignoble californien de Kelly et le mode de vie très actif de son amie l'avait aidée à se mettre en forme. La taille fine, les bras musclés, un ventre plat et une poitrine mieux définie, Hermione était maintenant une jeune femme gracieuse et très, très jolie. Son physique n'était pas le seul à avoir bénéficié d'un changement radical. Hermione avait appris plusieurs choses grâce à Kelly, entre autre, elle avait appris à danser, de petit canard boiteux, elle était devenue la reine de la piste de danse. Elle s'était aussi découvert une passion pour la musique et trainait partout avec elle son nouvel Ipod. Bref ce n'était définitivement plus la même Hermione qui attendait patiemment le magicobus en ce matin du 30 août. Demain, elle allait revoir ses amis, prendre ses fonctions de Préfète en chef et retourner à l'école. Une drôle de sensation ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'école, bien au contraire, mais elle aurait bien aimé avoir quelques jours de plus, Kelly n'était partie qu'hier et il lui semblait qu'elle ne s'était pas réellement reposée de tout l'été! En grimpant dans le bus, elle repensa à la séance de magasinage avec sa nouvelle amie trois jours plus tôt. De vraies folles, avaient dû penser les vendeuses des différentes boutiques qu'elles avaient visitées:

« -Hermione! Il te faudrait des dessous sexy pour aller avec la garde-robe qu'on t'a achetée aujourd'hui!

- Quoi?!?!

- Bien sûr! Viens on va aller voir ça, je dis qu'avec le ton de ta peau, on va aller vers du prune et du noir! Allé, viens.

- Ok ok »

Kelly lui avait fait acheter un ensemble de dessous pour chaque jour de la semaine plus deux pour les jours spéciaux! Tous dans les couleurs prune et noir, sauf un blanc, très coquet mélangeant dentelle et satin. C'est vrai que ça la rendait encore plus sexy!

Hermione débarqua au Chemin de traverse, pour faire ses achats scolaires, elle espérait ne rencontrer personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle voulait créer une surprise le lendemain. Elle fit ses achats en un temps record et rentra chez elle sans s'attarder, elle voulait se préparer pour le lendemain.


	2. Chapitre 1

**La toute nouvelle Hermione**

Elle marchait d'un pas assuré, les regards se tournant sur son passage. Talons hauts, rendus confortables grâce à un petit sort, jeans délavés et effilochés coupés à mi-cuisse et débardeur noir avec un décolleté assez sage. Un bracelet de cheville en or complétait le look. Les cheveux légèrement ondulés, parfaitement placés voletaient au vent et une boucle ornait son nez. Les yeux légèrement maquillés et les lèvres scintillantes de gloss, Hermione avançait dans la foule de King's Cross aisément, comme s,il n'y avait eu personne d'autre qu'elle-même. Pour une fois, elle se sentait belle, elle se sentait elle-même.

Elle monta à bord du train et se dirigea vers le premier wagon, où elle resterait tout le voyage, avec son confrère Préfet en chef. Elle ne voulait pas que ses amis la voient tout de suite, elle voulait véritablement les éblouir au banquet, de plus, elle avait très hâte de voir avec qui elle devrait travailler pour la prochaine année, même si elle se doutait que ce serait Malfoy, il la suivait, bon deuxième, dans toutes les matières. Elle prit place dans le compartiment et ferma son visage, prête à faire face à toutes les railleries qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire, mais il ne la reconnu même pas. Le professeur McGonagall vint les rejoindre au milieu du voyage.

« -Mes très chers, félicitation pour votre nomination, j'imagine vous vous y attendiez. Après concertation avec le conseil d'administration de Poudlard, les professeurs et le directeur, nous avons décidé de créer un logement indépendant pour les Préfets en chef, afin vous puissiez faire vos tâches plus aisément et de ne pas déranger vos camarades de chambres lors de vos rondes tardives. Vous aurez donc chacun une chambre, une salle d'étude et une salle de bain privée, décorés selon vos goût, un salon et une cuisine en commun et un boudoir, pour accueillir vos camarades. Vos chambres seront protégés par un mot de passe que vous aurez décidé et dont vous me ferez part, et le logement aura un mot de passe à l'entrée que vous devrez choisir ensemble. Vos tâches de préfet seront affichées en

permanence sur un tableau dans le salon. Sur ce je vous demanderais d'aller faire une ronde dans le train et à l'arrivée à Pré-au-lard vous devrez réunir les préfets des autres années afin de les mettre au courant de la marche à suivre, que voici, pour la soirée. Bon voyage mes chers. »

Et leur professeur de métamorphose disparue dans pop sonore. Malfoy n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Hermione se leva et partie faire une ronde, le laissant avec ses questions.

…

L'arrivée à Pré-au-lard se passa bien, les préfets furent très attentifs à ce que leurs Préfets en chef leur disaient, surtout lorsque c'était Hermione qui parlait, il faut le dire. Cette dernière prit place dans le dernier carrosse et enfila à cet instant ses écouteurs afin d'écouter de la musique le temps du court voyage jusqu'au château, coupant court à toute conversation avec son homologue, qui semblait depuis un moment vouloir lui parler. Durant tout le chemin, elle balança la tête d'un côté et de l'autre au rythme de la musique. Elle prit malgré tout le temps d'observer en catimini son nouveau coéquipier. Lui aussi avait beaucoup changé. De maigrelet, il était devenu musclé, ses traits, autrefois durs, s'étaient adoucis et ses yeux, autrefois bleus acier, étaient devenus bleus océan. Mais il avait encore cet air snob qu'elle haïssait tant de lui, pourtant, il avait perdu l'air méprisant qu'il avait avant face aux autres élèves, il semblait morose.

Il descendirent devant la porte du château et y entrèrent tranquillement, se dirigeant presque machinalement vers la Grande salle. Hermione fut la dernière à y entrer. Elle avait préparé son entrée. Elle attendit que tous soient assis avant de franchir les portes. Elle avait enlevé ses souliers, qu'elle tenait à la main, mais balançait tout de même les hanche en marchant, au rythme de la musique qu'elle écoutait encore. Sa robe de sorcier moulait tout de même ses formes de façon sensuelle et Hermione avançait en regardant droit devant elle. Arrivée à la hauteur de Harry, Ron et Ginny, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle s'assit.

« - Heu, cette place est réservée! Lui dit Ron, sans ménagement.

-Ah oui, et à qui? Lui répondit-elle, coincée entre lui et Harry.

-Ben pas à toi, Hermione devrait arriver bientôt, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne l'a toujours pas vue.

-Heu, Ron, arrête là, tu te ridiculises! Intervint Ginny, un sourire au coin des lèvres, ayant reconnu la voix de son amie.

-Non., non, c'est beau, je peux aller m'assoir ailleurs, s'il insiste... Répondit Hermione.

Harry qui n'avait encore rien dit, les yeux fixés sur la nouvelle arrivante se décida à lui parler.

-Non, non, reste! Heu, tu t'appelles comment déjà?

-Hahahahahaha! Non seulement vous m'avez pas reconnue, mais en plus Harry, tu baves! C'est moi, Hermione! »

Elle et Ginny partirent d'un fou rire bruyant devant l'expression ahurie des deux garçons. Contente de son petit effet, Hermione porta attention au directeur qui c'était avancé pour poser le choixpeau sur le tabouret.

« Une année difficile s'en vient

Mais unis, nous vaincrons

Lorsque le lion s'alliera au dragon,

que l'aigle aidera le blaireau

Et que tous s'allieront

Rien ne les arrêtera

Les Serdaigles seront loyaux

Les Poufsouffles montreront leur savoir

Les Serpentards amèneront leur courage

Les Griffondors deviendront rusés

Ensemble ils feront face à l'adversité

Ils s'uniront pour le meilleur, et pour le pire

Mais soudés, ils résisteront

Cette année, ils devront faire face ensemble. »

Sur ce, les première années commencèrent à défilés sous le choixpeau.

« Heu, il est si vieux qu'il mélange les maison! Railla Ron.

-Non, je ne pense pas Ron, je pense qu'il était sérieux, que nous allons devoir développer nos aptitudes cette année et pas nous confiner à nos maisons. Chuchota Ginny. »

Le banquet se passa en festivités, les amis se retrouvant après un été d'éloignement, tous se racontèrent leurs activités et leurs souvenirs, seule Hermione resta pensive et ne pipa mot sur ses vacances et sur l'échange étudiant qu'elle avait vécu.

McGonagal accompagna les Préfets en chef jusqu'à leur appartement et le leur fit visiter .

« Le mot de passe pour la porte principale devra être décidé d'ici la fin de votre première semaine de cours, c'est-à-dire d'ici 7 jours. D'ici là, le mot de passe temporaire est Poudlard. Prenez vos aises, vous avez la fin de semaine de congé avant de débuter vos fonctions de Préfets en chef. Bonne nuit à vous deux. »

Hermione ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et resta éblouie sur le pas de la porte. La salle avait pris les couleurs de sa maison. La pièce était au moins aussi grande que le dortoir de Griffondor. Un lit à baldaquin régnait au centre de la pièce, couvert d'un nombre effarent de couvertures soyeuses. Deux commodes se côtoyaient près de la porte et, à l'opposé de cette dernière, des grandes fenêtres offraient une vue magnifique sur le lac. Une vraie chambre de princesse! Elle sortit par la deuxième porte et fit son entrée dans sa salle de bain personnelle. Toute en céramique d'un beige chaud, elle avait une grandeur respectable, un bain tourbillon et une douche gigantesque étaient placés côte à côte sur le mur du fond, alors que celui de gauche n'était formé que de miroirs de haut en bas! Une parfaite salle de bain de fille! Hermione revint dans sa chambre et rangea ses effets personnels et finit par se coucher, non sans avoir allumé un feu dans l'âtre de la magnifique cheminée face à son lit... Elle imagina la chambre de Malfoy, toute en vert et argent, elle devait lui sembler froide et sans âme. Elle se demandait s'il la personnaliserait comme elle le ferait avec des affiches de ses groupes musicaux favoris! Elle pensa au mot de passe qu'elle voulait pour sa chambre et trop de choix s'offraient à elle et Hermione finit pas s'endormir en pesant le pour et le contre de chacun.

* * *

Voilà pour mon premier chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Laissez-moi vos commentaires, que je puisse avoir vos impressions.


	3. Chapitre 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais ça met en place les éléments! J'attends de vos nouvelles.

**

* * *

**

**Les gens changent**

Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure le samedi matin. Son lit, de grandeur appréciable, contrairement à ceux des maisons, était des plus confortable, elle aimait aussi la profusion de couvertures qui le rendait d'autant plus agréable. Elle s'étira et se leva. Elle enfila sa tenue de jogging, pris son Ipod et partie faire le tour du parc. La musique au plus fort, elle couru à un rythme régulier, elle remercia Kelly de l'avoir habituée à courir le matin, ça lui permettait de penser librement, mais aussi, si elle en avait besoin, de faire le vide. Ce matin-là, elle repensa à la veille, surprise de n'avoir pas eu droit aux insultes et aux railleries du Serpentard, il avait même été courtois, lui laissant le choix de la chambre. L'attitude du jeune Malfoy l'avait laissée pantoise. Elle revint à sa chambre 45 minutes plus tard, ruisselante de sueur, mais le sourire aux lèvres. À l'heure qu'il était, elle était certaine que Malfoy n'était pas encore réveillé alors elle laissa la porte de sa chambre entre ouverte. Elle entra dans la salle de bain personnelle, et se fit couler un bain. Elle s'y glissa tranquillement, savourant le chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau nue. Après s'être lavée et habillée, Hermione descendit à la Grande salle. Il n'était même pas 8h, alors il y avait très peu d'élèves aux tables du déjeuner. Elle aurait pu prendre son repas dans leur logement, mais elle voulait voir du monde. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Malfoy en train de déjeuner. Hermione repensa à la porte qu'elle n'avais pas fermée et se demanda si Malfoy avait osé regarder à l'intérieur... Elle s'assit toutefois à sa table entreprit de se servir un petit déjeuner sain. Peu à peu, les étudiants commencèrent à arriver et lorsque ses amis finirent par apparaître, Hermione avait déjà terminé son déjeuner.

Salut! Comment ça va ce matin? Lança-t-elle.

-T'as l'air de bonne humeur toi! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, c'est l'autre Préfet en chef qui te fait cet effet-là? En passant, c'est qui au juste? Demanda Ginny.

Heu, non du tout, Eurk, l'autre préfet c'est Malfoy, t'es malade! Non, j'suis allée courir ce matin et ça me met toujours de bonne humeur! Répondit-elle.

Mais quoi? Il est devenu vraiment mignon Malfoy cet été!

Oui, j'ai pas dit qu'il était laid, jusque que c'est l'élève qui, chaque fois qu'il me croise n'hésite pas utiliser le terme sang de bourbe pour me désigner, et ça, c'est vraiment pas attirant, au contraire. Et je te signale que je suis obligée de vivre dans le même logement que lui!

Tu sais qu'au moins la moitié des filles de Poudlard donnerait n'importe quoi pour être à ta place?

Oui, comme toi?

Non, pas moi, je le trouve cute tant qu'il reste muet, dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, sa gâche tout!

Les deux filles partirent à rire à ce moment-là, attirant le regard du jeune.

-Hey, Malfoy, tu vas enfin être avec quelqu'un qui te mérite! Un sang pur et une sang de bourbe!

-Ferme-la

-Ouais, pov' petit Malfoy!

…

La journée passa sans incident, Hermione et Ginny parlèrent de leur vacances et la brune raconta à son amie l'échange étudiant qu'elle avait vécu. Vers 21h, Hermione monta à son dortoir. En entrant, elle vit Draco assis au salon, semblant l'attendre, mais aussi d'une humeur massacrante.

-Oh, tu m'attendais! Fallait pas Malfoy!

Ta gueule Granger!

Calme toi Malfoy, monte pas sur tes grands chevaux!

Oh et puis laisse faire!

Hésitant, Malfoy se leva et prit la direction de sa chambre, à gauche. Hermione se rendit compte qu'il devait faire de grands efforts pour lui parler poliment et fut curieuse de savoir ce qu'il attendait.

-Attends, pourquoi tu m'attendais?

-laisse faire j'te dis

Non vas-y, si tu attendais, c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison!

Ok, j'me suis dit que, enfin, puisqu'on va devoir vivre ensemble pour la prochaine année, je pense qu'on devrait peut-être faire une trêve...

Je rêve où Draco Malfoy me propose une trêve?

Ok, laisse faire, j'vais me coucher

Non, j'suis d'accord avec toi, ça sera plus vivable ainsi que si on se lance des insultes à tout bout de champ...

Effectivement.

Comme Hermione se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa chambre:

-Hey, Granger, j'sais pas ce que tu as fait cet été, mais ça te fait bien.

Et il entra dans sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Hermione abasourdie. Est-ce que Malfoy venait vraiment de lui faire un compliment? À elle, celle qu'il voyait comme la pire des sang de bourbe? Lui aussi avait changé, au fond...

* * *

Un spoil! Le titre du prochain chapitre: _Ferme la bouche quand tu me regardes, Malfoy_


	4. Chapitre 3

Voilà le Chapitre 3! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Ferme la bouche quand tu me regardes, Malfoy**

Le lundi matin, Hermione, qui avait pris l'habitude d'aller courir tous les matins, ne fit aucune exception à sa règle et alla jogger dans le parc. À son retour, elle vit que Malfoy était déjà debout et s'affairait à préparer son petit déjeuner. Une odeur de brûlé flottait dans la pièce.

-Heu, ça vient d'où cette odeur? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Des deux douzaines de pain grillé que j'ai fait brûler...

-Comment t'as fait?

-Je sais pas... Là j'ai réussi à en faire quatre parfaitement grillées... T'en veux une?

-Oui, pourquoi pas...

-T'arrive de où là, au juste?

-Je suis allée courir, dans le parc, faire de l'exercice quoi!

-Ah!

-Tu peux me la garder au chaud, je vais aller prendre ma douche et j'arrive!

-Heu, ok!

Hermione prit une longue douche chaude et se savonna avec son gel favori, celui qui dégageait des effluves d'orange. Elle sortie finalement de la douche pour se maquiller légèrement et s'habiller. Elle enfila un jean blanc qui moulait parfaitement ses fesses rebondies et mit une camisole vert pomme d'un tissu qui semblait doux au toucher... Il s'attachait dans le cou et dénudait la moitié de son dos. Elle se chaussa de ses ballerines noires, celles avec un ruban qu'elle laçait jusqu'au dessus de son mollet. Lorsqu'elle sorti de sa chambre et leva les yeux, elle vit un Malfoy qui avait suspendu son geste et la regardait, la langue à terre.

-Ferme la bouche quand tu me regarde, Malfoy, tu risque d'avaler des mouches!

-Mais, t'es. Heu, tiens, ta toast...

-Merci beaucoup!

Elle parti un sourire aux lèvres. Si Malfoy en perdait son vocabulaire, qu'en serait-il des autres!

…

Son habillement eut l'effet escompté. Tous les garçons se retournaient sur son passage, et elle adorait ça. Fini la Hermione studieuse, calme et effacée. Oui, les études restaient son principal objectif, mais rien ne l'empêchait d'avoir du plaisir! Elle savait qu'elle ne recherchait pas d'attaches amoureuses, seuls ses études et ses amis comptaient pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas non plus d'histoire d'un soir, elle voulait juste jouer, rire un peu et passer de bons moments avec les gens qu'elle appréciait.

…

Ce soir là, elle devait choisir le nouveau mot de passe pour la porte d'entrée avec Malfoy. Elle rentra donc assez tôt au logement. Draco arriva quelques minutes après elle.

-Bon, alors, t'as une idée? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment, j'imagine qu'il faudrait que ça ait un sens pour nous deux...

-Oui, ça serait bien...

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais si on gardait celui qu'on a déjà? Il est pas compliqué et c'est une des seules choses qu'on a en commun... Dit-elle.

-Ça me va.

-Ok, alors je vais envoyer un message à McGonagall.

Comme Hermione se levait:

-Heu, Granger?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer autant?

-Ça te regarde?

-J'imagine que non, mais c'est assez flagrant... J'veux dire, t'es passée de rat de bibliothèque à fille canon... Y'a de quoi se poser des questions, non?

-Oui, mais c'est pas à toi que j'en parlerais...

-Ok, j'comprends.

Elle se retourna et commença à monter les quelques marches qui séparaient le salon du couloir menant aux chambres lorsqu'elle se retourna.

-Tsé, j'ai participé à un échange étudiant cet été, et j'ai appris beaucoup de chose, entre autre à aimer mon corps... Maintenant, je suis plus à l'aise, j'ai plus confiance en moi, alors ça se voit, j'imagine, et pas juste dans les vêtement que je porte, j'espère...

-Effectivement, on dirait surtout que t'as mûrie.

Malfoy se leva et sorti tranquillement de la pièce, alors qu'Hermione repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit... Elle n'en revenait pas de lui avoir avoué ça, même à Ginny, elle n'en avait pas parlé. Pourquoi s'était-elle confiée à lui? Mais surtout, il l'avait écoutée sans rire d'elle... Il avait même ajouté qu'elle avait mûrie... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passait là?

* * *

Donnez-moi vos impressions!


	5. Chapitre 4

**Voilà, je vous mets un boni de deux chapitre cette semaine, les chapitres 4 et 5, bonne lecture!!**

* * *

**Le bal**

Le mois de septembre avait passé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et le mois d'octobre était déjà bien entamé lorsque Les Préfets en chef furent convoqué au bureau du directeur.

-Ah! Chers enfants! Un caramel? Leur demanda le vieil homme lorsqu'ils entrèrent.

-Non merci!

-Bon, comme vous le savez, Halloween arrive à grand pas et, comme à chaque année, j'aimerais organiser une fête. Et c'est aux préfets en chef que revient l'honneur de l'organiser!

-Oh!

-Oui oui! Vous choisirez le thème, la décoration, l'heure, les activités, etc. Mais vous devrez l'organiser en-sem-ble! Et aussi vous devrez y aller en-sem-ble, pour montrer l'exemple, quoi de mieux qu'un Serpentard et une Griffondor qui y vont ensemble, pour donner le ton! Alors voilà, Halloween est dans deux semaines, jour pour jour, vous aurez donc une période par jour de libérée, la dernière, pour vous permettre de tout planifier. Bonne chance!

Les deux élèves retournèrent à leur appartement, n'échangeant aucun mot, réfléchissant à ce qui leur était imposé. Ils s'assirent tous deux au salon et conservèrent le silence un moment.

-Bon, je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je tombe de fatigue,je te propose qu'on se voit demain soir, pour partir ça. D'ici là on pourrait penser à un thème? Qu'en dis-tu? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, oui, je suis d'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu penses du fait qu'on doivent y aller ensemble?

-Ben, les raisons qu'il a données sont bonnes, sensées, mais je sais pas trop quoi en penser...

-Sans vouloir te froisser, c'est bien, ici,, j'veux dire, on s'entend plutôt bien, DANS l'appartement, mais de là à montrer à toute l'école qu'on s'entend bien, je sais pas.

-Quoi? T'as peur de perdre ton statut de roi des Serpentards? Railla Hermione.

-Non, c'est pas ça... Laisse faire ok. Dit-il de façon plutôt agressive.

- Je m'excuse, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Se ravisa-t-elle.

- T'as pas remarqué que depuis le début de l'année, je suis plus avec eux, jamais je veux dire? Que je suis toujours ici, seul, que je m'assois à l'autre bout de la table des Serpentards quand je dois y manger, que le reste du temps je mange ici? Que je n'écœure plus personne, mais que c'est moi qui se fait écœurer? Non, t'as pas remarqué ça, t'était trop occupée avec ta petite vie à toi.. Bonne nuit Granger!

Il laissa Hermione là, sans mot. Elle n'avait rien vu de tout ça, trop occupée à faire tourner les têtes... Elle n'avait pas vu la solitude de Malfoy. Ce qu'elle pouvait être bête des fois...

…

Les jours avaient passés sans qu'ils ne reviennent sur leur discussion du vendredi précédant, ils avaient travaillé un peu sur la décoration de la salle, mais pas encore sur le thème. Le mercredi suivant, Hermione s'était levée comme à son habitude pour aller jogger dans la parc, mais la pluie battant fortement à l'extérieur, elle écourta sa course et revint après seulement 20 minutes à l'appartement. Elle resta figée à la porte d'entrée devant le spectacle des plus inattendu qui s'offrait à elle. Malfoy, qui ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa colocataire était revenue, se promenait en sous-vêtement dans le salon, le Ipod de Hermione sur les oreilles et chantonnant les paroles. Dieu qu'il avait un corps magnifique. Hermione se surprit à le trouver des plus désirable et même croquable, tout-à-fait son genre de garçon quoi! La façon qu'il avait de balancer la tête au rythme endiablé qui filtrait à travers les écouteurs le rendait sympathique aux yeux de la jeune femme. L'apercevant enfin, il déposa simplement le Ipod sur le bras du sofa le plus près et lui demanda ce qu'était exactement cet objet et où il pouvait s'en procurer un, tout ça dans un calme étonnant, mais surtout avec un naturel qui déconcerta Hermione, qui se demandait depuis combien de temps Malfoy s'adonnait à cette activité le matin. Lorsqu'enfin il reparti dans sa chambre, elle s'autorisa un éclat de rire qui n'eut rien de discret, mais qui n'était pas moquerie.

Hermione repensa à la scène toute la journée, ce qui lui laissa un sourire en coin mystérieux qui demeura jusqu'au soir. Hermione Granger avait trouvé Draco Malfoy attirant, une vraie blague, c'était sa déception de ne pouvoir courir qui lui était monter à la tête, tout simplement! Elle ne pouvait pas le trouver de son goût, impossible, même s'il semblait moins méprisant à son égard, il restait Malfoy.

**…**

Ce soir-là, ils avaient rendez-vous pour choisir le thème de la soirée d'Halloween. Hermione avait eu une idée qui leur permettrait de passer la soirée ensemble sans que personne ne le sache.

-Voilà, j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire un bal masqué, où personne ne connaîtrait le déguisement des autres!

-Oui, et comme ça, les maisons se mélangeraient plus facilement! C'est une idée géniale Hermione!

Venait-il vraiment de l'appeler par son prénom? C'est sur qu'après qu'elle l'ait vu en sous-vêtements, il avait bien le droit de l'appeler comme il le souhaitait... Soudain, elle se surprit à avoir hâte au bal, de passer la soirée avec lui. Cela pouvait se montrer des plus amusant et intéressant! Le temps passa très vite pour eux jusqu'au bal. Ils organisèrent en détails tous les aspects de la soirée et durent aussi se trouver un déguisement. Ensuite, ils lancèrent l'invitation aux élèves de Poudlard, qui semblèrent satisfaits du thème et même emballés par leurs idées de costumes.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Les masques**

Son costume était acheté depuis 3 jours et elle avait hâte de l'enfiler pour la soirée, personne ne la reconnaîtrait, ça, c'était certain. Elle avait de plus en plus hâte de découvrir le costume de Draco. Bon, voilà qu'elle se mettait à l'appeler par son prénom dans sa tête, elle devenait givrée, c'était la seule raison qu'elle voyait. Elle fit une dernière ronde dans la Grande salle, décorée pour l'occasion avec des toiles d'araignée et des citrouilles, et monta à sa chambre. Elle appliqua un sort pour changer la couleur de ses cheveux pour un rouge passion. Elle maquilla ses yeux d'un fin trait noir sur la paupière supérieure et appliqua du mascara sur ses cils. Elle colora ses lèvre de rouge et saupoudra ses pommettes, ses épaules et le creux de ses seins qu'une poudre scintillante du même rouge que ses cheveux. Elle enfila ensuite une robe fourreau rouge et des souliers à talon aiguilles. Elle mis la touche finale à sa tenu de façon magique et descendit au salon. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'enfin découvrir le costume de son homologue. Souliers blancs vernis. Pantalons chics tout aussi blancs. Chemise et veston blancs. Cravate blanche. Masque blanc et cheveux teints magiquement en blanc. De grandes ailes en plumes semblaient jaillir de ses omoplates. Il affichait un sourire des plus ravi en la voyant arriver. Elle se planta devant lui, avec ses cornes démoniaques au milieu de son front, au dessus d'un masque rouge. L'ange et le démon. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Ils changeaient leur rôle respectif pour une soirée. Ils étaient méconnaissables. Ils pourraient se laisser aller à être eux-même pour une soirée, enfin!

**…**

Ils firent une entrée très remarquée dans la Grande salle. Tous se demandait qui était ce couple sublime que formait l'Ange et le Démon. Lorsque la musique débuta, Draco entraina sa partenaire sur la piste de danse déserte et ils dansèrent ensemble d'une façon très harmonieuse, comme s'ils avaient répété pendant des mois, s'accordant à chaque mouvement de l'autre. Leur corps se rapprochèrent lentement à chaque nouvelle chanson jusqu'à sembler n'être qu'un seul. Entre eux, seule la musique semblait exister. Ils n'étaient plus les deux Préfets en chef, Draco et Hermione, ils n'étaient que deux danseurs parfaitement assortis. Lorsque le rythme changea brutalement pour devenir un slow langoureux, aucun des deux ne s'éloigna vraiment de l'autre. Ils semblaient être comme dans un autre univers. Draco enlaça Hermione et ils dansèrent plus lentement. Vus de loin, ils avaient l'air d'un couple. Lorsque Hermione se rendit compte de leur deux corps si près l'un de l'autre, elle se sentis rougir. Il est vrai que lorsqu'elle dansait, elle oubliait tout, même le partenaire avec qui elle dansait. Pourtant cette fois-ci avait été différente, elle avait su apprécier le don que Draco semblait avoir pour la danse et elle avait pris plaisir à danser avec lui. Mais elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'ils étaient si proche l'un de l'autre, de cette proximité, et cela la gênait. Draco prenant conscience de l'hésitation de sa partenaire fut prit d'une soudaine envie et plongea en avant. Il embrassa délicatement Hermione, s'attendant à un refus poli, mais elle répondit plutôt à son baiser et osa même entrouvrir les lèvres pour goûter aux siennes. Tous deux surpris de l'audace de l'autre, ils se laissèrent aller à cette folie. Lorsque la danse lente prit fin, ils se détachèrent de l'autre, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser de ce baiser, mais aussi de la danse qu'ils avaient partagée. Hermione alla s'installer au buffet, pour se désaltérer, mais aussi pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle fit arrêtée plusieurs fois en chemin pour se faire dire à quel point elle dansait bien, mais aussi pour recevoir des propositions quelque peu grivoises par des élèves qui ne la reconnaissaient manifestement pas du tout... Elle put enfin se verser un verre de jus de citrouille et en profita pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Draco ce soir. Ils avaient eu une sorte de connexion, pendant la danse, comme s'ils acceptaient chacun l'autre et qu'ils restaient eux-même malgré tout. Les masques étaient tombés, au fond, entre eux, et Hermione sut que Draco n'était pas mauvais, seulement, il avait été mal dirigé. Pourtant il ne semblait plus aussi méprisant qu'avant... Elle n'arrivait pas à découvrir ce qui avait vraiment changé.

Elle se décida à aller lui parler, pour mettre quelques petites chose au clair, mais elle eut beau le chercher, elle ne le trouva pas. Elle entreprit donc de remonter à leur appartement, ne voulant pas danser avec quelqu'un d'autre ayant inévitablement moins de talent à la danse que lui...

* * *

Voilà, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience!


	7. Chapitre 6

**Bon ok, je l'avoue, je n'ai pas pu résister à vous donner la suite!!! Quel piètre suspence ça vous fait! Bone lecture quand même!**

* * *

**Retour sur les évènements**

En ouvrant la porte, elle le vit, assis dans un fauteuil, près de la porte, l'attendant sagement, son costume enlevé. Elle lui fit un sourire désolé et monta se changer elle aussi, en laissant le porte entrouverte. Elle décida d'aller prendre une douche, question d'enlever toutes traces de son déguisement. En fermant le jet d'eau chaude, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule dans la salle de bain. Elle se retourna et vit Draco se dévêtir près de la douche, tout en la regardant avec des yeux affamés. Elle lui ouvrit la porte de la douche pour qu'il puisse l'y rejoindre. Elle avait arrêté de réfléchir au moment où elle avait senti sa présence et se laissa aller. Il rouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, il n'osait pas la toucher. Dieu qu'elle était belle, des seins parfaits, des hanches invitantes et des fesses qui paraissaient fermes. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas gâcher l'instant, il n'était pas venu pour ça. Il voulait juste, en fait, il voulait quoi au juste? Il ne savait pas, il savait juste qu'il devait la rejoindre. Maintenant, debout devant elle, il ne savait plus quoi faire, il fut donc ravi lorsqu'elle s'approcha et l'embrassa. Dans une étreinte légère, il l'enlaça tendrement et ses mains lui caressèrent le dos. Il était plein de désir pour cette fille qu'il avait longtemps hait. Ses lèvres passèrent de sa bouche à son cou et descendirent sur ses épaules. Sa peau sentait si bon, était si douce. Il était qui pour espérer pouvoir un jour posséder l'amour de cette fille? Avait-il vraiment penser ça? Il devenait fou! Oui, fou d'elle! La tension montait en lui rapidement, et commençait à le faire souffrir. Mais il ne voulait pas satisfaire ce besoin, il voulait juste Hermione. Cette dernière profitait pleinement des caresses que lui prodiguait Draco. Il semblait vouloir prendre son temps, alors que visiblement, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Elle sentait son membre dur contre son ventre et se demandait si elle devait faire quelque chose. Non pas que c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation, mais cette fois-ci semblait différente, plus intime. Plus il l'embrassait, plus elle perdait le contrôle de son corps, qui appelait son partenaire. Lorsqu'enfin il sembla vouloir la satisfaire d'un coup de rein, se collant à elle, dans une étreinte sensuelle, elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit sortir de la douche pour se rhabiller. Quoi?!?!?!? Il ne faisait pas ça pour vrai, n'est-ce pas? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser dans un état d'excitation pareil sans rien faire! Et lui non plus! Elle ferma l'eau une seconde fois et sorti s'habiller, enfila sa nuisette noire et le rejoignit au salon, à la fois frustrée et abasourdie.

-Pourquoi t'es sorti?

-Parce que.

-...

-Parce que ç'aurait été mal

-Quoi?!?! Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne me désirais pas!

-Au contraire, probablement plus que tu ne le penses, mais je te répète que ç'aurait été mal.

-Et pourquoi, pour qui, ç'aurait été mal?

-Ok, on aurait couché ensemble, et après?

-Après quoi?

-Après qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait? Tu y a pensé à ça?

-Mais...

-Tu vois? Oui, j'ai très, très envie de toi Hermione, mais je ne peux pas te faire ça. Toi et moi, on ne peut pas être ensemble.

-Qui te parle d'être ensemble?

-Moi, Hermione, moi, je te parle d'être ensemble! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas ressenti la même chose que moi pendant qu'on dansait. Que tu as déjà connu une telle connexion avec un partenaire lorsque tu dansais. Dis-moi que tu as déjà ressentis cet empressement que tu as ressentis dans la douche tout à l'heure avec un autre! Dis-moi que ton cœur ne bat pas plus vite quand tu me vois, que tu ne me trouve pas attirant. Dis-moi tout ça et je vais te croire.

-Je... Chuchota-t-elle faiblement, les yeux rivés au sol.

-Dis-moi qu'une seule fois te satisferait pleinement et que tu n'en redemanderais pas d'autre et je vais te croire.

-...

-Tu vois, tu n'y arrives pas, pas plus que moi, je ne serai jamais repu de ton corps, de ton âme, je l'ai su dans le train, le 1er septembre. Je l'ai su quand je t'ai vue entrer dans la Grande salle au banquet et j'en ai eu la certitude quand je t'ai vue descendre ce soir.

-Tu m'aimes?

- Non, c'est plus que ça, je crois qu'on a toujours été connecté, dans un sens ou dans l'autre. Avant on se criait des nom, maintenant ce n'est plus le cas...

-Ouin, t'as raison... Mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu t'es arrêté et que tu es sorti...

-Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin sans qu'on en ai parlé... sans être sûr que tu le veuilles autant que moi.

-Alors on peut reprendre là où on en était?

-Non, pas ce soir, le moment est fini, et j'aimerais que ce soit spécial, pour toi, pour moi...

-Je comprends..

Hermione se coucha à côté de Draco, sur le sofa et se cala dans ses bras.


	8. Chapitre 7

Voilè deux autres chapitres! C'est surtout parce que je me suis beaucoup avancée dans les derniers jours! J'ai eu du temps pour écrire et j'ai pu prendre assez d'avance pour vous poster quelques chapitre en boni! Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

**Explications**

-Racontes-moi pourquoi tu n'es plus le roi des Serpentards.

-Tu es sûre de vouloir le savoir?

-Oui, certaine

-Ok

**...**

Draco n'avait jamais été un vrai fan du Lord. Mais il avait été élevé dans une famille qui le prenait pour un dieu, il avait donc apprit à le vénérer comme son père et ses acolytes. Plus il vieillissait, moins il croyait en ce que racontait le Lord. Plus il y voyait des failles. Lorsque, l'été précédant, à la mi-juillet, son père était venu le voir, il ne s'était douté de rien. Il pensait qu'enfin son père aurait un geste aimant envers lui. Hélas, le Lors trouvait l'implication de Malfoy fils un peu trop moindre à son goût et avait décidé de le tester, pour vrai jusqu'où allait sa servitude. Donc, Lucius s'assit à côté de son fils au salon et le regarda longuement. Son fils n'avait jamais vraiment été une fierté pour lui, plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, mais il espérait qu'aujourd'hui Draco lui ferait honneur.

-Draco, mon fils.

-Oui père.

-Tu as eu 17 ans le mois passé.

-Effectivement.

- Tu es maintenant un adulte au vu des lois sorcières.

- …

-Tu es maintenant maître de tes propres décisions.

-Oui

-Tu aura à faire des choix difficiles plus tôt que tu ne le crois et choisir le chemin que tu prendras.

-...

-Le Lord t'offre d'intégrer ses Mangemorts dès maintenant.

-Cela signifie-t-il que je ne retournerai pas à Poudlard, père?

-Qui veut terminer ses études alors que le plus grand mage de l'histoire lui offre une place à ses côtés, mon fils?

-Ai-je vraiment le choix, père? Puis-je vraiment choisir?

-Bien sûr, mon fils, et je suis certain que tu prendras la meilleure décision, la seule qui s'offre à toi.

Draco avait cru que son père lui offrait le choix. Qu'il pouvait vraiment choisir entre une vie de servitude envers un homme aux goûts de pouvoir et de destruction et une vie simple, faite de bonheur. Il avait vraiment cru cela. Il avait donc répondu à son père qu'il préférait retourner à Poudlard en septembre et y finir ses études. Son père, déçu, en colère et terrorisé par la réaction du Lord, chassa son fils de sa demeure. Draco s'était donc retrouvé seul, à Londres, à la mi-juillet, sans toit, ni même effets personnels. Par chance, au début de ses études, il avait ouvert son propre compte chez Gringotts et y avait déposé un bon montant au fil des années. Il se loua donc une chambre au Chaudron Baveur pour le reste des vacances.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la gare de King's Cross, les autres Serpentards étaient déjà tous au courant et il était devenu un sujet de moquerie, le grand Draco Malfoy avait fui!

**…**

-Voilà, depuis, les Serpentards ne se risquent plus à fréquenter celui qui a fui, ils rient de lui. Pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien avec moi-même que depuis ce jour-là. Je me suis senti comme libéré.

-Je comprends, tu as fait un choix pour toi, pour la première fois tu t'es dissocié de tout ça.

-Il se fait tard.

-Oui, viens dormir avec moi, s'il te plaît, Draco.

-Bien sûr, mon Hermione.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Déclaration**

En faisant son jogging matinal, Hermione repensa à tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Avait-elle rêvé? Pourtant, elle se sentait si bien dans ses bras. Il était monté avec elle dans sa chambre, avait enlevé ses vêtements et gardé seulement ses boxers. Ils s'étaient glissés sous les couvertures, il l'avait enlacée et ils s'étaient endormis dans cette position. Aujourd'hui, elle avait promis de passer le journée avec Ginny, Harry et Ron, qu'elle avait délaissés dans les deux dernières semaines.

-Hé, Hermione!

-Salut!

-Comment ça va? T'as l'air toute heureuse encore ce matin! Et ne me dis pas que c'est le jogging, je suis certaine que c'est autre chose! Lui dit Ginny.

-Oui, y'a bien autre chose, mais! je ne veut pas en parler.

-Hé, on t'as pas vue hier soir, t'étais au bal? C'est quand même toi qui l'a organisé! Lui demanda Ron.

-Pourtant j'y étais! Tu m'a même fais une proposition quelque peu indécente!

-Ben non! La seule personne à qui j'ai fais des... avances... c'était... Quoi?!?!?! C'était toi???

-De quoi tu parles Ron. Questionna sa sœur.

-Ben t'sais, la fille qui dansait super bien hier soir, l'Ange et le Démon, ben le Démon c'était Hermione, hein Hermione?!?

-Non! Hermione, c'était toi? Demanda Ginny, du rire plein la voix.

-Oui, c'était moi!

-C'était qui l'autre mec? Demanda Ron, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

-Je sais pas c'est qui, mais je suis certaine que c'est à cause de lui ce sourire ce matin! Dit Ginny.

-Je ne te dirai pas qui c'était parce que tu vas tirer des conclusion trop hâtives, Ron, et, oui, Ginny, c'est à cause de lui que je souris ce matin, mais pas pour les raisons auxquelles tu penses...

-Hermione, peu importe qui c'est, j'espère que tu seras heureuse. Dit Harry qui était resté muet jusqu'à ce moment. Au regard qu'il lui lança, elle sut qu'il avait deviné de qui il s'agissait, et qu'il l'acceptait.

-Bon, si vous avez fini de déjeuner, je vous vole Ginny pour la journée!

Elle entraina son amie derrière et et elles sortirent du château pour aller s'assoir sous un arbre, près du lac. La température, bien que froide, gardait un fond chaud et le Soleil les réchauffa rapidement. Malgré les questions incessantes de son amie, Hermione ne dit rien sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Les deux jeune bavardèrent un moment de tout et de rien, mais surtout des dernières rumeurs de Poudlard.

-Hermione, j'aurais besoin d'un conseil...

-Oui, vas-y

-Écoute il y a ce gars qui me plaît bien... Et je ne sais pas trop comment l'aborder. Je ne sais pas si je lui plais aussi et je ne veux pas me ridiculisée. Surtout, il est mon ami et je ne veux pas briser notre amitié... Je ne sais plus quoi faire!

-Ginny Ginny Ginny. Dis-le lui! Il attend juste ça! Ça fait des mois qu'il te regarde et se demande comment t'aborder!

-Heu, tu sais de qui je parle?

-De Harry non?

-Oui, comment t'as fait pour le savoir?

-C'est vraiment très évident Gin... Si tu veux mon avis, pour l'accrocher comme il faut et pour être certaine qu'aucune autre fille ne te le volera voici ce que je ferais...

…

-Hermione, où est ma sœur?

-Pourquoi je le saurais Ron...

-Ben, t'as pas passer ta journée avec elle?

-Oui, mais on s'est quittées en fin d'après-midi.

Les portes de la Grande salle s'ouvrirent bruyamment, laissant entrer une jeune fille rousse, la chevelure au vent. Habillée d'une robe d'été d'un vert émeraude en velours. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide et assuré vers l'Élu, se pencha et l'embrassa langoureusement devant une Grande salle très silencieuse. Lorsque le baiser pris fin Ginny s'assit.

-Je t'aime Harry.

-Moi aussi je l'aime Harry mais je ne le manifeste pas comme ça Gin. Râla Ron.

-Je t'aime aussi, Ginny. Rougit Harry.

* * *

Voilà! Et un spoil! Le titre du prochain chapitre sera: Une nuit magique....

J'attends vos commentaires

Kelly


	10. Chapitre 9

Encore un chapitre! Oui oui! C'est surtout parce que j'ai réussi à en écrire 8 en 2 jours... Alors je vous gâte un peu! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Une nuit magique**

Les jours suivants passèrent lentement, les études revenant tranquillement de premier ordre chez les élèves. Hermione et Draco partageaient de plus en plus de moments de tendresse, sans pour autant devenir intime. Leur relation était peu à peu passée à l'amitié puis à amoureuse. Le mois de novembre avança et la première neige arriva un samedi matin.

Hermione avait couru plus longtemps ce matin-là. Elle aimait l'odeur de la première neige, celle qui annonçait l'hiver et qui recouvrait tout d'un léger manteau blanc.

Elle rentra à l'appartement frigorifiée, mais très heureuse et les joues rouges.

-Hermione! Ça va? T'as l'air gelée!

-Oui oui Draco, j'ai couru plus longtemps ce matin.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça, mais il fait tellement froid, pourquoi?

-J'adore la première neige, elle me semble magique.

-Magique?

-Oui, tous les meilleurs moment de ma vie se sont passés lors de la première neige, ou presque...

-Ah, ok.

Elle alla prendre un bon bain, afin de se réchauffer,pendant que Draco lui préparait son petit déjeuner.

**…**

La journée s'était déroulée sous une pluie de balles de neige. Hermione avait participé à toutes les batailles de boules de neige et tenait à rester à l'extérieur le plus longtemps possible, elle se sentait si sereine. Lorsque ce fut l'heure su souper, elle retourna au château avec regret. Elle alla porter son manteau à l'appartement et fut surprise d'y découvrir Draco, vêtu de son manteau, qui l'attendait.

-Viens-tu te promener avec moi, dans le parc?

-C'est l'heure du souper, Draco...

-Je sais, je me suis arrangé avec les elfes, ils vont nous garder des assiettes au chaud, pour plus tard, si on a faim.

-Alors allons-y!

**…**

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes déjà et aucun des deux n'avait encore dit un mot. Ils arrivèrent bientôt près du lac lorsque Draco s'arrêta.

-Hermione...

-Oui?

-Je pense que je t'aime...

-Moi aussi, Draco,je pense que je t'aime.

-Pourtant,je continue de penser qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble.

-Pourquoi?

-Mon père va sûrement bientôt recommencer à m'envoyer des lettre, me pardonnant ma fuite, me recommandant de le rejoindre au plus tôt... Et je ne pourrai pas fuir une autre fois. Et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir...

-Et tu penses que de vivre dans le même appartement que moi ne va pas me souffrir? Que de te voir tous les jours sans pouvoir te toucher ne me fera pas mal?

-Je...

-Tu le pourrais, toi? Vivre comme ça?

-Non...

-Et si on vivait simplement ce qu'on a vivre sans se soucier de ce qu'il peut arriver demain?

Hermione se haussa sur le bout de ses orteils et embrassa le blond. Ce dernier l'enlaça et répondu à son baiser. Ils restèrent là quelque temps, à discuter silencieusement, les lèvres soudées. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Draco entraîna Hermione au château.

**…**

-Je t'aime, mon Hermione.

-Moi aussi, Draco.

La jeune fille eut tout juste le temps d'enlever son manteau que Draco revint pour l'embrasser. L'embrassant tendrement au début, le baiser devint rapidement plus sensuel et plein de désir retenu. Il déboutonna le chemisier de sa partenaire avec lenteur, afin de graver ces images dans son esprit. La peau de Hermione frissonna sous les lèvres du jeune homme, qui se faisait un peu plus pressant à mesure que le nombre de boutons diminuait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux Hermione comprit ce qui allait se passer entre eux.

-Tu veux vraiment, cette fois-ci, Draco?

-Oui, j'en rêve depuis Halloween.

-Tu as vraiment envie de moi?

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point, mais toi, en as-tu aussi envie?

-Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre.

-Suis-moi, on va aller dans ma chambre.

-...

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre du Serpentard, elle fut surprise de ne pas y voir les couleurs de sa maison, mais plus du bleu et de l'argent. Malgré les couleur froides, la chambre était chaleureuse dans son ensemble. Le lit ressemblait beaucoup au sien. Elle vit Draco s'avancer vers son lit et elle l'y suivi. Elle le poussa légèrement sur le matelas et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Elle reprit leur baiser tout en enlevant la ceinture du jeune homme. Elle déboutonna à son tour sa chemise et la lui retira ainsi que la sienne. Torses nus, ils s'enlacèrent fougueusement avant que Draco n'envoie son pantalon sur le sol. Tous en sous-vêtements, ils se regardèrent un instant, profitant du moment qui leur était offert. Qu'il était beau, sa peau, d'un blanc laiteux était si douce, ses muscles si bien dessinés et son corps si chaud. Elle avait des seins parfaits, son corps invitait la caresse et le plaisir. Leur corps, muent par un désir longtemps refoulé, se rejoignirent et s'assemblèrent parfaitement. Lorsqu'enfin les jeunes amants retirèrent les derniers morceaux de tissus qui les séparaient, ils ne firent plus qu'un. Bougeant dans un tango parfait, ils atteignirent rapidement un plaisir inégalé. Leur nuit fut à la fois très courte et très longue. Au petit matin, on eut pu dire qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

* * *

Alors, des commentaires?


	11. Chapitre 10

Encore un! Bonne lecture...

* * *

**Doux réveil**

Hermione émergea de son rêve doucement. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle rencontra le regard du jeune Malfoy, qui lui souriait. Peu à peu, les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire et la firent rougir.

-Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça, mon Hermione?

Pour tout réponse elle se haussa sur son coude pour l'embrasser. Un doux baiser.

-T'avais planifié tout ça depuis longtemps, Draco?

-Planifié quoi?

-Ben, ce qu'il s'est passé hier...

-Ah ça! Dit-il en souriant... Non, pas du tout. En fait je voulais que notre première fois soit magique et quand tu m'as dit que tu aimais la première neige et que les meilleurs moments de ta vie c'étaient passés lors de ces journées, je me suis dit que c'était le moment... Que ça serait magique...

-Oh! Merci, Draco...

-Je t'aime, mon Hermione. Et il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur le front de sa compagne.

-Draco, pourquoi dis-tu « Mon » Hermione?

-Parce que dire « mon amour » n'est pas assez fort pour te démontrer l'amour que j'ai pour toi.

-Je t'aime, Draco.

-Allons nous doucher et déjeuner, je crois me rappeler que Monsieur le directeur désire nous voir ce matin...

-Oui, je m'en rappelle, vas-y je t'y rejoins dans quelques minutes...

**…**

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau du vieux Dumbledore, ils furent surpris d'y voir les deux autre préfets de leur année, Coraline Grey et Kevin Thompson, respectivement de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle. Coraline était une jeune fille plutôt mignonne, avec ses cheveux d'un blond doré qui descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Elle avait les traits fin et réguliers, mais sa gêne la gardait à l'écart des autres élèves, et malgré sa beauté incontestée, peu de garçons l'approchaient d'assez près pour franchir la barrière de sa timidité. Kevin, lui, était un garçon sympathique. Grand et mince, il n'avait pourtant pas l'air d'un sportif. Ses cheveux bruns coupés courts dégageaient sa nuque et ses yeux gris. Il n'était ni beau ni laid, plutôt ordinaire, il était d'une douceur et d'une simplicité incroyable, lorsqu'on pensait à ses parents, mort dans l'une des nombreuses attaques de Mangemorts.

-Ah, vous êtes là, mes enfants! Asseyez-vous et prenez une tasse de thé, si vous le voulez.

-Bonjour professeur.

-Alors donc! Dans un mois presque jour pour jour aura lieu notre fameux bal de Noël. Vous devrez l'organiser tous les quatre. Je vous laisse carte blanche, excepté sur une chose: j'aimerais qu'une partie de la soirée soit consacrée aux nombreux talents que les élèves de Poudlard ont. Plusieurs d'entre vous avez un talent pour la musique. J'aimerais donc que vous auditionniez les élèves volontaires pour faire une sélection de cinq personnes ou groupe qui pourraient faire danser la salle en début de soirée, avant que le DJ n'arrive. Je compte sur vous pour nous organiser une fête mémorable!

-Bien sûr professeur. Répondirent en chœur les quatre préfets.

Ils sortirent ensemble du bureau pour s'arrêter au bas des escaliers.

-Alors, comment on s'organise? Demanda Kevin.

-Bien, je suggère que vous veniez à notre appartement ce soir, pour que l'on puisse se diviser le travail, qu'en pensez-vous? Proposa Hermione.

-Oui, ça serait une bonne idée, vers quelle heure? Se renseigna Coraline.

-Si on dit à 21h? Ça vous va? Vous n'aurez qu'à entrer, si nous ne sommes pas revenus de notre ronde, le mot de passe est Poudlard. Leur dit Draco.

-Parfait, alors on se voit ce soir!

Le petit groupe se divisa et il reprirent chacun le chemin de leur dortoir respectif.


	12. Chapitre 11

Eh oui! Un autre, mias je sais que vous ne vous plaindrez pas! Je viens de terminer le chapitre 21... La fin approche, alors savourez votre lecture!

* * *

**Préparation**

Les deux semaines suivantes passèrent trop rapidement au goût des organisateurs. Il apparut très vite que les quatre préfets de 7ième année s'entendaient à merveille. Il se mirent même à se voir régulièrement en dehors de leurs obligations. Ils traînaient tous les quatre dans le parc, à la bibliothèque et, plus souvent, au dortoir de Draco et Hermione. Coraline et Kevin avaient vite découvert que leurs homologues sortaient ensemble. Bref, l'organisation du bal de Noël n'était pas une corvée pour eux, loin de là. Draco et Kevin s'occupaient de toute la décoration et du DJ, alors que Coraline et Hermione s'occupaient des auditions pour les élèves, du spectacle de début de soirée donné par ceux-ci ainsi que du thème. Il fut convenu que le thème s'accorderait à la décoration. Ils avaient donc choisi la fée des étoiles comme thème et la décoration tournait essentiellement autour du bleu, du blanc et de l,argent. C'était une idée de Coraline, un soir qu'ils travaillent tous dans la chambre de Draco, elle avaient beaucoup aimé la décoration de sa chambre. Et Hermione avait apporté l'idée de la Fée des étoiles, mythe bien connu des moldus.

À la fin d'un après-midi où se tenaient les dernières auditions, alors que Coraline se levait, Hermione interrompit son geste.

-Heu, Co, il resterait quelqu'un, pour les auditions...

-Ah oui? Qui?

-Hum, c'est une personne très timide et elle n'aime pas trop chanter devant les gens... Elle ne veut pas qu'on divulgue son nom et aimerait chanter dans le noir, pour que notre jugement soit basé seulement sur sa performance...

-Ah... Hum, si cette personne est gênée de chanter devant nous, qu'est-ce que ce sera devant toute l'école?

-Heu, j'imagine que si on la prend elle aura assez confiance en elle pour le faire...

-Ok, allons-y

-Heu, une dernière chose, je vais te laisser ici et aller la rejoindre en coulisses, pour la rassurer, t'es d'accord?

-Oui oui! Vas-y Hermione!

Les lumières se fermèrent et la musique commença.

Grew up in a small town

And when the rain would fall down

I'd just stare out my window

Dreaminf of what could be

And if I'd end up happy

I would pray (Iwould pray)

Trying hard to reach out

But when I tried to speak out

Felt like no one could hear me

Wanted to belong here

But something felt so wrong here

So I prayed I could breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a changeaientAnd breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Wanna feel the warm breeze

Sleep under a palm tree

Feel the rush of the ocean

Get onboard a fast train

Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)

And breakaway

I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly

I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky

And I'll make a wish

Take a chance

Make a changeaientAnd breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget all the ones that I love

I'll take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Buildings with a hundred floors

Swinging aroud revolving doors

Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but

Gotta keep moving on, moving on

Fly away, breakaway

I'll spread my wings

And I'll learn how to fly

Tought it's not easy to tell you goodbye

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway

Out of the darkness and into the sun

But I won't forget the place I come from

I gotta take a risk

Take a chance

Make a change

And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway (1)

Lorsque les dernière notes s,éteignirent, Coraline resta bouche bée. Cette étudiante avait un talent incroyable. Elle se leva et applaudi, cherchant Hermione du regard. Lorsque cette dernière vint la rejoindre, elle lui demanda ce qu'elle pensait de cette étudiante.

-Alors, qu'as-tu pensé de la prestation? Demanda Hermione.

-Wow, je ne savais pas qu'on avait tant de talent dans l'école! Pour ma part,je pense qu'on devrait vraiment la mettre dans la programmation, elle est excellente! On ne peut pas passer à côté d'elle! Toi qu'en penses-tu? Et de toute façon, qui c'est??

-Heu, t'es sûr de ce que tu dis? Tu pense vraiment qu'elle chante bien?

-Bien? Pas bien du tout, elle chante avec excellence! Elle a une voix très mélodieuse! Alors qui c'est?

-Heu, c'est moi... Dit Hermione, très gênée.

-QUOI?!?!?!?

-Oui, je me suis mise à chanter cet été, pour m'amuser, avec Kelly...

-Wow! Eh bien, je suis désolée Hermione, mais tu n'as pas le choix, tu dois te produire au bal de Noël...

-OK, mais à deux conditions...

-Oui, je t 'écoute.

-Je passe en dernier.

-Ok.

-Et personne d'autre que toi ne dois savoir que je chanterai... Ça doit rester entre toi et moi jusqu'à ce soir-là.

-Ok

-Promets-le

-Je te le promets Hermione. Mais expliques-moi pourquoi?

-Bien, j'aimerais faire une surprise à Draco...

-Il ne sait pas que tu chantes?

-Non

-Oh! Ça va vraiment être très intéressant... Que comptes-tu chanter au spectacle?

- Je ne sais pas encore et de toute façon je ne te le dirais pas! Bon, aller Co, rentrons, sinon on va être en retard au souper!

* * *

(1) La chanson, c'est Breakaway, de Kelly Clarkson, .com/watch?v=8j9hj-_GtrI


	13. Chapitre 12

Hihi! J'ai presque terminé l'écriture! Il ne me reste que 2 ou 3 chapitre plus l'épilogue! Alors bonne lecture!

* * *

**Nouvelles...**

Une semaine avant le bal, lorsque Hermione rentra au dortoir, elle fut accueillie par un Draco morose.

-Draco? Qu'est-ce que t'as? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette...

-Tiens, lis ça, je l'ai reçu tantôt...

_Draco, mon fils,_

_Bien que tu m'aies grandement déçu cet été, je te pardonne ton écart de conduite. Je peux comprendre que tu veuilles vivre ta jeunesse. Je pense maintenant que tu devrais revenir au manoir. Le Maître t'offre la chance d'être marqué si tu reviens dès les prochaines vacances. Il va sans dire que si tu ne viens pas tu seras considéré comme un traître à ton sang, je te renierais et tes nouveaux amis et leur famille seront activement recherché par les fidèles du Maître. Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, mon fils, ne me déçois pas une deuxième fois, ainsi que le Lord, qui lui ne te pardonnerait pas._

_Ton père_

_Lucius Malfoy_

-Que vas-tu faire?

-Je n'ai pas le choix, mon Hermione... Je ne peux pas risquer de te perdre, et je ne veux pas que ta famille, ou celle de Coraline ou de Kevin subisse le moindre tort par ma faute...

-On a toujours le choix Draco, tu n'as qu'à...

-Non Hermione, je ne me pardonnerais aucune mort donnée par ma faute, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec ça...

-Et tu pense que si tu rejoins Voldemort tu ne tueras pas de ta propre baguette???

-Disons que je peux m'arranger pour ne pas tuer...

-Non Draco, non, ne fais pas ça, s,il te plaît Il y a d,autres moyens... Larmoya Hermione.

Draco sorti de l'appartement en claquant la porte, laissant une Hermione effondrée au salon. C'est dans cette position que Ginny, avec qui elle avait rendez-vous une heure plus tard, la trouva.

-Hermione, que ce passe-t-il?

-Il... Et elle repartit à pleurer de plus belle.

-Oh Hermione, pleure, vas-y, laisse-toi aller.

Hermione pleura son amour pendant près de 45 minute, avant que les larmes ne finissent par s'assécher.

-Bon, maintenant que tu as vider tes réserves de larme pour quelques minutes, peux-tu m,expliquer ce qui t'as mise dans un tel état? Et la jeune fille lui raconta tout du début à la fin.

**…**

Lorsqu'elle eut finit son récit, Ginny pleurait elle aussi.

-Oh Hermione, pauvre toi... Que comptes-tu faire, maintenant?

-Je ne sais pas encore, j'aimerais tellement le faire changer d,idée Gin, t'as pas idée...

-Oui, je te comprends, mais tu ne penses pas qu'il serait mieux pour vous deux que tu le laisses faire ses choix lui-même? Si tu le forces à rester ici, avec toi et que quelqu'un de la famille d'un de vos amis meurt, il s'en voudra beaucoup et il finirait certainement par t'en vouloir aussi...Tu ne penses pas?

-Oui, tu as raison...

-Laisse-le faire, laisse-le choisir, mais assure-lui ton amour, dis-lui que quoi qu'il fasse tu l'aimeras toujours...

-Oui, t'as raison Gin, merci.

-Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je pense que je vais retourner à mon dortoir, avant que la Préfète en chef ne me gronde...

Effectivement, il était l'heure de la ronde de Hermione. Les deux amies se dirent au revoir et Hermione partie faire le tour du château, espérant qu'à son retour Draco serait là aussi.

**…**

En entrant au salon, Hermione s'attendrit devant un Draco allongé et, surtout, endormi sur le sofa faisant face au foyer. Elle vint s'assoir près de lui et le réveilla.

-Draco, je m'excuse, pour tantôt, je ne veux pas t'obliger à choisir. Peu importe ce que tu feras, je serai là. Je t'aimerai quoi que tu fasses, sois-en assuré.

-Mon Hermione... Je vais essayer de trouver une solution... Mais là, j'aimerais surtout ne pas trop y penser, profitons de notre dernière semaine de cours et du bal pour nous amuser. S'il te plaît, ne dis rien.

-Je t'aime, Draco Malfoy.

-Moi aussi, mon Hermione, moi aussi.


	14. Chapitre 13

**Untouched**

La Grande salle avait été décorée pour l'occasion, des flocon argentés pendaient du plafond étoilé. De la neige artificielle avait été déposée un peu partout dans la salle et la scène semblait spectaculaire, toute en argentée et en bleue elle était le point de mire de toute la salle. Tout était prêt pour passer une soirée endiablée. Hermione se savait prête, elle avait répété des dizaines de fois, mais de savoir qu'il serait là, dans la salle à l'écouter, à la regarder, ça la rendait nerveuse. Elle voulait chanter pour lui, uniquement pour lui, cette chanson lui faisait tellement penser à lui. Elle allait tout donner. Elle remonta à ses appartement, question de s'habiller et d'être fin prête pour le show. Elle s'assit devant sa coiffeuse et fit friser ses cheveux. Elle en remonta la moitié du dessus afin d'en faire un chignon et glissa quelques plumes au travers de ce dernier. Elle se fit des yeux charbonneux, et étendit une poudre scintillante sur ses épaules, son cou et à la naissance de ses seins. Elle enfila enfin sa robe, celle qu'elle avait acheté cet été, avec Kelly. Une robe bustier blanche, brodée de fil d'argent, de perles et de pierres sur le haut. Le tissus vaporeux la moulait jusqu'aux hanche et descendait ensuite en cascade de tissus en satin et en dentelle jusqu'à ses chevilles, où elle avait mis le bijou d'or blanc qu'elle avait reçu anonymement la veille, bien qu'elle sut qu'il venait de son amour. Pas de soulier, elle voulait être pieds nus sur la scène, elle pourrait ainsi bouger plus aisément, ainsi que sur la piste de danse. Elle sorti de sa chambre, s'assurant que Draco n'était pas là, et elle descendit par les escaliers les moins fréquentés jusqu'à la Grande salle. Elle entra par la porte de côté et monta sur la scène, cachée par un grand rideau. Elle pu ainsi voir que les élèves étaient presque tous arrivés. Elle aperçu Draco, au fond de la salle, il semblait taper du pied au rythme de la musique. Lorsque le dernier couple d'élèves entra, les portes se fermèrent et le Dj invita les élèves à s'approcher de la scène.

Le premier groupe passa et fut chaudement applaudi, ainsi que les deux autres suivant. Vint ensuite une jeune fille de troisième année qui chanta une chanson des Bizarre Sisters. Enfin arriva son tour à elle. Elle tremblait. Les lumières s'éteignirent, comme elle l'avait demandé, créant ainsi un regain d'intérêt chez les élèves. Personne ne savait qu'Hermione chanterait ce soir. En fait personne ne savait qu'Hermione chantait tout court. Elle se mit dos à la foule. La violoniste se mit à jouer les première notes et Hermione se sentit enfin dans son élément et le show commença. Elle balança les hanches au rythme du violon. À la première parole, elle se retourna d'un bond face au public.

« I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah

lalalalalalalala

lalalalalalalala

I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want

Don't stop

Give me give me give me what you got got

Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more

Don't even talk about the consequence

Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me

And I don't give damn what they say, waht they think think

Cause you're the only one who's on my mind

I'll never ever let you leave me

I'll try to stop time for ever, nerver wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that i miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched

And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you

Alalalala alalalala

You cant take take take take take time time

To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life

Give me give me give me all of you you

Don't be scared

I'll see you trough the loneliness of one more more more

Don't even think about waht's right ou wrong, wrong or right

'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around

To answer all the question left behind

And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today

You've still got me to hold you up up

And I will never let you down (down)

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that i miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched

Alalalala alalalala

Untouched

Alalalala alalalala

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that i miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched

And I want you so much

That I just can't resist you

It's not enough to say that i miss you

I feel so untouched right now

Need you so much somehow

I can't forget you

I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, untouched, untouched (1)

Pendant toute la chanson, Hermione avait rivé ses yeux dans ceux de son amant, sans les lâcher une seule seconde. Après les dernières notes, il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, qu'aucun bruit ne vint troubler. Puis ce fut un tonnerre d'applaudissements! Hermione en fut ravie. Mais elle perdit de vue Draco et ne le revit pas de la soirée. Elle dansa toute la soirée, surtout avec ses amies de filles,, avec Harry et Ron aussi, même avec Kevin, même si elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de danser avec un autre homme que Draco. Elle rentra très tard à sa chambre. En entrant, elle vit son amant assis sur son lit. Il l'attendait.

* * *

(1) La chanson est Untouched, de The Veronicas, .tv/video/the-veronicas-untouched-hq-17jqg_9moe_.html


	15. Chapitre 14

**Départ**

-Hermione, je pars demain.

-Je sais.

-Tu chantes merveilleusement bien.

-Merci

-Je suis sérieux, tu as une voix magique.

-J'ai chanté pour toi ce soir.

-Je sais.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, mon Hermione, j'ai tout réglé, je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer, mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne ferai rien qui puisse nous empêcher d'être ensemble.

-Je ne peux pas ne pas être inquiète alors tu t'en va t'enrôler dans les Mangemorts, Draco, surtout que je connais les raisons qui t'y poussent...

-J'ai tout arrangé Hermione, je ne peux t'expliquer maintenant, mais à mon retour, je te dirai tout.

-Je te fais confiance

-Je t'aime, mon Hermione.

-Moi aussi, Draco

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment très sexy dans cette robe...

-Et je le suis encore plus lorsque je l'enlève...

-Ah oui? Peux-tu me le montrer?

Elle s'avança vers lui en ouvrant le dos de la robe. Elle laissa glisser le tissu soyeux sur le sol. Pieds nus, elle marcha langoureusement jusqu'au fauteuil où il était assis. Elle portait une guêpière blanche en satin et en dentelle et un porte jarretelles en dentelle soutenait ses bas de nylon blancs. Dessous, elle portait une culotte brésilienne en soie blanche. Bref tout pour exciter son homme. Elle avait commandé cet ensemble avec l'aide de Ginny au courant de la semaine et espérait ainsi rendre cette nuit inoubliable.

-Wouha, c'est vrai, je te l'accorde, tu es très très sexy...

Hermione vint s'assoir sur son amant et entreprit de le dévêtir à son tour. Lorsqu'enfin il fut nu, son sexe bien dressé devant lui, elle retira sa culotte et l'enfourcha sans plus de cérémonie sur le canapé.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne dormirent que très peu, préférant profiter de leur derniers instants de plaisirs. Lorsque le Soleil se leva, fidèle au rendez-vous, Draco alla prendre sa douche, alors que sa douce dormait encore. Et, avant de partir, il lui fit l'amour si tendrement et si doucement qu'elle se demanda si ce n'était qu'un rêve. Ses valises postée devant la porte, il embrassa longuement Hermione avant de les empoignées et de sortir, sans un regard derrière. Hermione sentit son cœur se briser, elle voyait l'homme qu'elle aimait partir à cause d'elle, de leur amour. Il partait sans qu'elle ne sache si elle le reverrait, ni quand. Pourtant, elle se sentait en paix avec elle-même, avec sa décision de le laisser choisir par lui-même. Elle finit par se lever et alla prendre une douche, il fallait bien continuer à vivre!


	16. Chapitre 15

**Le plan**

Draco arriva au manoir à l'heure prévue. Il lui avait été difficile de quitter Hermione. Il fut accueilli par un elfe qui prit ses bagages et les monta à sa chambre. Draco se rendit directement au bureau de son père.

-Père, je suis là.

-Draco, je suis heureux que tu aies finalement repris tes esprits. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas pourquoi...

-Père, si je puis, j'aimerais voir le Maître le plus tôt possible, j'ai quelques explications à lui donner.

-Je vois que tu ne perds pas de temps. Il comptait te rencontrer ce soir, au salon, après le dîner.

-Ainsi je le verrai ce soir. Autrement, je mangerai dans ma chambre, je ne veux être dérangé sous aucun prétexte, excepté pour le rencontrer.

-Je te reconnais bien là, mon fils!

…

Le soir venu, Draco descendit au salon. Il le vit, assis dans un fauteil de type royal, les traits tirés, la peau translucide et les fentes nasales remplaçant son nez. Ses doigt long et noueux reposaient sur l'appui bras.

-Avance-toi, jeune homme

-Bien Maître

-Comme ça tu voulais me voir.

-Oui Maître

-Pour m'expliquer ta fuite de cet été peut-être?

-Effectivement, Maître

-Que penses-tu que je fais, aux traîtres?

-Vous les punissez pour leurs manquements, Maître.

-Oui Draco, je les punis, pour que l'envie leur passe d'être traîtres à leur sang. Mais vas-y, je te donne une chance de t'expliquer, avant de te punir. Parle!

-Maître, mon père m'a chassé cet été trop vite. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer le plan que j'avais en tête.

-Quel plan?

-Mon plan pour infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix, Maître

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas informé par cheminée ou par écrit?

-Parce qu'il refusait de répondre à la cheminée et qu'il ne lisait pas les messages que je lui envoyais, j'aurais bien aimé vous contacter en personne à ce moment-là, mais je ne savais pas où vous étiez.

-Continu. Explique-moi ton plan.

-Vous devez savoir, Maître, que j'ai été nommé Préfet en chef, Maître. Mais surtout que l'autre Préfet en chef n'était nulle autre que Hermione Granger, Maître. J'avais aussi appris que cette année, les préfets en chef logeraient dans un appartement ensemble... J'ai donc pensé que je pouvais utiliser ses informations bon escient.

-Continu, ça m'intéresse.

-Lorsque mon père m'a chassé, je suis devenu la risée des Serpentards, ce qui m'a grandement aidé, je dois le dire. J'ai donc fait croire à tous que j'étais déchu et qu'en plus je ne croyais plus en votre cause. Hermione m'a pris en pitié et nous somme lentement devenus amis. Dit Draco avec dégoût.

-Bien, ensuite?

-Tranquillement,je lui ai fait croire que j,avais changé, allant même jusqu'à la complimenter. Une chose en amenant une autre, elle est tombée amoureuse de moi et est du même coup tombée dans le panneau. Je pense que grâce à cette relation, je pourrai faire croire à ce vieux fou de Dumbledore que je suis un repenti et que je veux servir la cause du bien. Ainsi je pourrai aisément entrer dans l'Ordre du Phénix et vous renseigner sur leurs activités...

-Très bon plan Draco, mais que comptes-tu dire à cette sang de bourbe sur ton absence actuelle?

-Oh, en fait elle sait exactement où je suis, elle pense que je me sacrifie pour elle, pour sa famille. Que je n'ai pas le choix, mais que je le fait pour la protéger, elle et ses amis... Je joue un double jeu en fait, Maître

-Effectivement, mais cela ne peut-il pas être dangereux et rnedre ta couverture envers le vieux fou invalide?

-Je ne pense pas, Maître,puisqu'en fait j'espérais lui expliquer la marque que j'aurai bientôt comme étant inévitable, et je me proposerais à lui comme espion tout indiqué. Nous pourrions ainsi lui refiler de fausses informations, tout en lui soutirant des faits importants...

-Tu es très intelligent, Draco. Ton père aurait mieux fait de t'écouter avant de te chasser, ainsi nous aurions pu t'aider dans ton plan.

-Ai-je ainsi le droit de terminer mes études à Poudlard afin de mettre à exécution le plan que je vous ai exposé, Maître?

-Oui, tu y retourneras dès demain.

-Maître, la seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de ne pas en avertir les autres Serpentards, afin qu'ils continuent de me traiter avec mépris, pour que tout cela ne soit pas soupçonné.

-Je te l'accorde, c'est une bonne idée. Je veux un rapport détaillé tous les mois, Draco, est-ce bien compris?

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien, donne-moi ton bras, maintenant, Draco que je puisse faire de toi l'un des miens.

Draco tendit son bras vers son Maître, appréhendant la douleur qui ne manquerait pas de venir. Il eut une pensée pour Hermione, qui devait se poser des tonnes de questions. Puis la douleur l'envahit et ce fut le noir total.

* * *

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Je vous ai mis les chapitre 12-13-14-15 en même temps, un petit bonus, quoi! Alors j'attends vos commentaire, qui, j'espère, seront nombreux, pour poster les autres!!!


	17. Chapitre 16

Eh bien... Même pas une petite review... Mais je vous ajoute quand même 2 autres chapitres... Bonne lecture

* * *

**Le retour**

Hermione fut fort surprise de se voir demandée au bureau du directeur. Elle se demandais ce qu'il se passait pour que Dumbledore désire la voir pendant les vacances de Noël. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le bureau et vit la tête blonde assise devant le vieil homme, son cœur fit un bond. Mais que faisait-il là...?

-Mlle Granger, asseyez-vous, je vous prie, M. Malfoy et moi avons à vous parler.

-Oui, Hermione, assieds-toi, ça vaut mieux.

À ce moment-là, elle aperçu la Marque, ainsi donc il l'avait reçue...

-Hermione, si vous me permettez de vous appeler par votre prénom.

-Bien sûr monsieur.

-Donc, Hermione, je crois que Draco et moi vous devons quelques explications...

-Je...

- Une semaine avant le bal, Draco est venu me voir à mon bureau. Il avait reçu une lettre de son père. Je crois que vous en connaissez le contenu...

- Effectivement.

-Draco est venu me voir pour me demander de l'aider dans cette situation difficile. Je n'ai pas pu l'aider ce soir-là, mais je lui avais donné ma parole que j'essaierais de trouver un moyen de l'aider. Le jour du bal, je l'ai fait convoquer à mon bureau et l'ai fait assoir ici même:

-Bonjour Draco

-Bonjour Monsieur

-J'ai trouvé une solution, mais elle risque d'être dangereuse pour toi.

-Dites toujours.

-Je te suggère de te rendre au manoir et de te faire intégrer au corps des Mangemorts et faisant croire au Lord Voldemort qu'en fait tu avais un plan pour intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix et lui avoir des renseignements privilégiés... Tu joueras ainsi un espion double, pouvant nous renseigner sur leurs dép^lacements et leur donner des renseignements de façon contrôlée. Ainsi, tu reste du bon côté, tu peux rester à Poudlard, tu peux être avec Hermione et être protégé.

-Je dois y penser, Monsieur, cela comporte beaucoup de risques...

-Pendant le bal, Draco est venu me voir pour me dire qu'il allait faire selon le plan que je lui avait exposé le matin même. Ainsi, il devait partir le lendemain et, lorsqu'il reviendrait il devait venir me voir pour me faire un rapport. C'est pourquoi il porte maintenant la marque des ténèbres...

-Je vous remercie, vraiment, Monsieur Dumbledore.

-Appelez-moi Albus, ma chère.

-Hermione, pour que ma couverture fonctionne, nous devrons mettre Harry et Ron au courant de notre liaison ainsi que toute l'histoire...

-Oui, j'imagine...

-On a pas le choix, il faut nous montrer, maintenant...

-Ok, Draco.

-Allé! Retournez à votre dortoir, mes enfants.

-Merci, Professeur.

**…**

-Comment penses-tu les mettre au courant de tout ça, Hermione?

-Je ne sais pas, j'y réfléchi, justement...

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait profiter des vacances pour organiser une petite fête entre amis, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Y inviter Coraline, Kevin, et les autres...

-Tu penses que c'est le moment de s'amuser??

-Non, mais ça nous fait une belle couverture et un bon prétexte pour qu'ils soient tous ici en même temps... Et ça nous éviterait de tout répéter 2-3 fois... Non?

-T'as raison, Draco. Tu sais, je suis vraiment très fière de toi et de ce que tu as fait... Je suis heureuse que tu sois allé voir Dumbledore, même si je regrette que tu ne sois pas venu m'en parler...

-Je ne pouvais pas t'en parler Hermione, ç'aurait pu mettre ma couverture à terre... Il fallait que tu aies l'air inquiète le temps où j'étais parti... Pour que les Serpentards puissent faire leur rapport...

-Ouin, tu as raison. Tu sais que tu m'as manqué, Draco Malfoy?

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde, mais nous devons préparer cette fête...

-Oui, mais rien ne nous empêche de nous amuser un peu avant...


	18. Chapitre 17

Un très court chapitre, mais ça met en place certains éléments!

* * *

**Invitations**

-Salut Kevin, ça va?

-Oui oui et toi, Draco?

-Très bien! Hé, Hermione et moi organisons une petite soirée entre amis ce soir, ça te dirait de venir?

-Oui c'est sûr! Heu, je peux inviter quelqu'un?

-Bien sûr! J'ai bien hâte de rencontrer celle qui te fais sourire ainsi depuis le bal...

-Heu Draco, je ne crois pas...

-Ok, alors à Demain Kev!

**…**

-Hé Co! Comment ça?

-Très bien et toi?

-Mieux depuis que Draco est rentré...

-Oui, je comprends...

-Hum, nous organisons une petite fête ce soir, avec nos amis, ça te dirait de venir?

-Sûre! Quelle question! Est-ce que Ron sera là?

-Oui, pourquoi? Oh, tu le trouve de ton goût?

-Un peu oui...

-Parfait alors à ce soir!

**…**

-Salut Draco, t'as l'air de bonne humeur dis donc!

-Oui Ginny, toi, ça va?

-Oui très bien.

-Hé dis-moi, est-ce que tu fais quelque chose ce soir?

-Non, pourquoi?

-Bien tu es au courant de la lettre de mon père...

-Oui.

-Bien j'ai pris une décision, mais je dois mettre certaines personnes au courant...

-Comme Harry et Ron, j'imagine...

-Oui, Hermione est supposée les inviter à la soirée entre amis qu'on organise ce soir, mais j'ai peur qu'ils refusent de venir à cause de moi...

-Et tu aimerais que je les convaincs...

-Oui, ça nous aiderait beaucoup...

-C'est parfait, je vais les y amener de gré ou de force!

-Merci beaucoup Ginny, je comprends pourquoi Hermione tient tant à votre amitié...

**…**

-Salut Harry! Salut Ron! Ça va?

-Heu, oui toi?

-Oui très bien

-Oui, ça se voit... Murmura Ron

-T'as l'air très heureuse depuis quelques temps, Hermione...

-Ah oui? Ça se peut! Je voulais vous demander quelque chose.

-Oui?

-Est-ce que ça vous dirait de venir faire un tour ce soir? J'organise une petite fête entre amis ce soir...

- Où? Demanda Ron

-Ben, chez moi, où tu pensais que je ferais ça?

-Malfoy va être là, non? Ronchonna Ron.

-Ben, il habite avec moi, c'est aussi chez lui...

-Alors je ne suis pas sûr de venir, moi...

-Ben là, Ron... Tu t'empêcheras quand même pas de venir me voir juste parce qu'il va être là quand même? Neville va être là, Luna aussi, et Ginny a accepté de venir, elle. Harry, tu viens toi?

-Je ne sais pas, Hermione...

-Si Harry vient pas, tu peux être sûre que je ne viendrais pas...

-Oh, alors Coraline va être déçue, elle qui voulait tellement te rencontrer...

-Pour vrai?

-Bien sûr, tu penses que je te mentirais là-dessus?

-Je ne sais pas, non...

-Bon, j'espère vraiment vous voir ce soir...


	19. Chapitre 18

Bon... Même pas un review... Je sui sdéçue... Est-ce que c'est parce que vous n'aimez plus? Si c'est ça, vous pouvez le dire, ça ne me gêne pas!

Bon, allé, trois autres chapitres d'un coup! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Révélations et rires entre amis**

-Oh, Ron, Harry, vous êtes venus!

-Ouin, ben on nous a pas laissé le choix, tu sauras... Ma sœur nous a menacé de chauve-furie perpétuel si nous ne venions pas avec elle...

-Oh, je vois, merci, Ginny! Mais entrez entrez! Vous êtes les derniers arrivés!

-Qui est là, exactement? S'informa Harry.

-Il y a Neville et Luna, vous saviez qu'ils sortaient ensemble? Il y a Coraline, Kevin et son copain.

-Coraline a un copain? Pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'elle avait hâte de me rencontrer alors?

-Heu Coraline n'a pas de copain, Ron. Dit Hermione.

-Mais tu viens juste de le dire...

-Je parlais du copain de Kevin...

-Oh... Il est...

-Oui il est gai, Ron!

-Oh...

-Il s'appelle Peter, il est de Serdaigle. Il fait parti de la bande, alors sois gentil avec lui, Ron.

-Oui Hermione.

-Bon, allons les rejoindre!

-Bonne idée!

Ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans le salon et arrivèrent en plain discussion entre Draco et Peter.

-Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas là, Hermione. Se fâcha Ron.

-Écoute Ron, c'était la seule manière de te faire venir.

-Ouin...

-Ok, là tu te calmes et tu vas nous écouter. Draco et moi avons à vous parler, à tous. Alors fais pas la tête, assieds-toi et ouvre grandes tes oreilles, parce que nous ne répéterons rien.

-Je pense qu'il a compris, Hermione, pas besoin de hurler... Dit Harry.

Ils s'assirent en indien sur le sol, près de la table basse. Hermione alla rejoindre Draco sur le fauteuil, au milieu.

-Bon, je pense que nous devons d'abord vous annoncer que Draco et moi sommes ensemble, depuis Halloween, environ.

-Oh...

-Je l'aime et j'ai appris à le connaître. Oui, c'est bien le garçon qui me traitait de tous les noms pendant les six premières années que j'ai passées ici. Je sais que je ne peux vous demander de l'apprécier tout de suite, mais j'espère que vous ferez un effort, au nom de l'amitié que vous me portez. Peu importe ce que vous pensez de lui ou de notre relation, ou ce que vous pensez savoir, je l'aime et il m'aime, j'en ai eu la preuve plus d'une fois... Et je n'ai pas à me justifier de quoi que ce soit, ni lui d'ailleurs. Comprenez-vous ça?

-Mais, Hermione, il est du côté de V-v-Voldemort... Contredit Ron.

-J'y arrive, Ron, en fait, je vais plutôt le laisser vous expliquer cette partie.

-J'ai été élevé dans une famille qui croyait à l'idéologie du Lord. J'ai donc appris à le vénérer. Mais plus j'ai vieilli, moins je croyais en ses inepties. Comment un homme de sang-mêlé peut-il oser prôner la pureté du sang et vouloir éliminer tous ceux qui sont impurs... Cela me dépassait. Peu à peu j'ai vu qu'il était plus imbu de lui-même, avide de pouvoir et, surtout, dangereusement sadique, sans sens moral. Je ne comprenait pas pourquoi tant de gens le suivaient, il me semblait ridicule. Mais avec la famille que j'ai, je ne pouvais pas me dissocier de tout ça, j'ai donc dû continuer à faire semblant de l'idolâtrer, jusqu'au jour où mon père m'a tendu un piège dans lequel je suis tombé, lorsqu'il ma permis de choisir entre terminer ma scolarité à Poudlard, ou recevoir la marque. J'ai fait le mauvais choix et il m'a mis à la porte. Ça se passait cet été. La nouvelle d'un Malfoy ayant fui l'honneur que le Lord lui faisait à vite fait le tour des foyer de Mangemorts et je suis devenu une risée chez les Serpentards. Et puis j'ai rencontré Hermione, la vraie, celle qui avait changé cet été, celle qui avait mûrie. J'ai appris à la connaître et j'en suis vite tombé amoureux. Mais pour un Malfoy, le bonheur est de courte durée. Mon père m'a sommé de revenir sur ma décision, sinon il s'en prendrait à la famille de mes amis, Hermione, Coraline, Kevin... Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire ça, mais je ne voulais pas non plus abandonner tout ce que j'avais accompli depuis mon départ. Je suis donc allé voir Dumbledore, pour lui demander de l'aide. Ensemble, nous avons monter un plan pour que je puisse rester ici, mais pour que je puisse conserver un semblant de liberté.

-En quoi consiste ce plan, exactement? S'informa Harry.

-J'ai reçu la marque hier. J'ai fait croire au Lord qu'en fait j'espérais intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix et lui refiler des informations. Être un espion, en fait. En fait, je serai un double espion, puisque j'espionnerai les Mangemorts pour Dumbledore et leur donnerai des renseignements bidons.

-Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu n'es pas vraiment l'espion de VVVVoldemort? Demanda Neville.

-Vous n'avez qu'à demander à Hermione, ou à aller voir Dumbledore.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire là-dedans, exactement? Demanda Harry.

-Vous êtes ma couverture. Je dois avoir l'air de faire partie de votre bande, parfaitement intégré. Ce n'est pas pour moi, que je vous le demande, mais pour Hermione, Coraline, Kevin, pour vous tous, en fait. Si le Lord découvre que tout cela n'est qu'une supercherie, nous serons tous en danger...

-Effectivement. Confirma Ginny.

-Bien, mais ça ne me plaît pas du tout... Je ne te fais pas confiance, Malfoy. Dit Ron.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, Ron. Je sais que je vous ai tous blessé, à un moment ou à un autre, et je sais que vous demander pardon n'effacera jamais ce que j'ai dit ou fait. Mais j'espère sincèrement me racheter en agissant ainsi.

-Tu en fais déjà beaucoup, Draco. Souffla Hermione. Bon, assez de conversation sérieuse pour ce soir, nous sommes ici pour fêter Noël, non?

-Oui! Répondirent-ils en chœur.

Hermione brandit sa baguette et fit jouer de la musique. Bien que Ron semblait n'être pas tout-à-fait convaincu par le discours de Draco, il participa aux festivités. Il fit danser Coraline toute la soirée, faisant croire à Hermione que tous deux formeraient bien vite un couple. Harry et Ginny restèrent assis devant le feu, sans parler. Luna et Neville dansèrent aussi beaucoup, concurrençant Ron et sa partenaire. Kevin et Peter parlaient dans un coin de la pièce. Hermione était heureuse que tout ce soit bien passé. Elle en était là dans ses pensée lorsqu'elle senti les bras de son amant l'entourer.

-Tu as l'air songeuse, à quoi penses-tu, mon Hermione?

-Je me disais que j'étais contente que tout ce soit passé ainsi, sans éclat de colère de Ron.

-J'avoue que je m'attendais à ce que Harry réagisse plus que ça, à l'annonce de nous deux...

-Je pense qu'il s'en doutais depuis un moment, il m'avait en quelque sorte donné sa bénédiction après Halloween.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire qu'il est au courant depuis le début?

-Je ne suis pas certaine, mais je pense que oui, effectivement.

-Ça alors! Il m'épate! J'aurais plutôt cru qu'il serait furieux...

-Il a remarqué autant que moi que tu avais beaucoup changé, depuis cet été.

-Ah!

-Draco, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose...

-Hum, tu me fais peur, là.

-Je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment, Draco.

-Moi aussi, moi aussi je t'aime vraiment, mon Hermione.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Visite à Pompom**

Le mois de janvier passa très vite et les élèves se retrouvèrent en février sans s'en rendre compte. Depuis quelque temps déjà, Hermione ne se sentait pas très bien. En ce matin de février, elle se leva précipitamment de table pour aller vomir aux toilettes.

-Hermione? Ça va?

-Moui, ça va Draco.

-T'as pas l'air sûre?

-C'est comme ça depuis quelques jours, je crois que j'ai attrapé un virus.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait plus sage d'aller voir Madame Pomfresh?

-Non, ça va finir par passer, ne t'en fais pas Draco, ça va aller. Va en cours, tu vas être en retard.

-Et toi? Tu ne viens pas? Le professeur Rogue n'appréciera certainement pas ton absence...

-Je sais, mais je crois que je vais retourner me coucher, je tombe de fatigue.

-Ok, tu me donnes un baiser, avant que je ne parte?

-Non, je ne préfère pas, je ne veux pas te refiler mon virus.

-Ok, mais tu me promets que si ça ne va pas mieux demain, tu iras voir Pompom?

-Promis, Draco! Allé, pars Draco, tu vas être en retard

-Bye mon Hermione, je t'aime.

Draco partit en courant vers son cours de potions. Hermione se sentait lasse depuis quelques jours, pour ne pas dire quelques semaines, elle dormait beaucoup et elle avait engraissée. Et depuis quelques jours, elle avait la gastro, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait en elle, elle qui n'avait jamais été malade. D'un pas lent, elle alla se coucher dans le lit du jeune homme.

…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione se sentait aussi lasse et épuisée que lorsqu'elle s'était couchée. Elle se décida donc à aller voir l'infirmière.

-Oh, bonjour Mademoiselle Granger. Je peux vous aider?

-Oui Madame, je crois que j'ai une gastro et que je traîne une mauvaise grippe depuis janvier.

-Vous êtes pâle, effectivement, portant vous me semblez plutôt enrobée, ma chère... Venez vous assoir ici. Décrivez-moi vos symptômes.

-Je suis très fatiguée, même si je dors beaucoup. J'ai pris un peu de poids depuis Noël et je vomis presque tous les matins depuis quelques jours.

-Bien, on va faire un petit examen et je vais vous poser les questions de routine.

L'infirmière formula quelques sorts, marmonna des paroles inintelligibles pour Hermione, nota les résultats et lui demanda:

-Avez-vous un petit copain?

-Oui Madame.

-Avez-vous eu des rapports sexuels complets?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione rougit violemment.

-Je vois, vous êtes-vous protégée, Mademoiselle?

-Eh, je ne prends pas la pilule anticonceptionnelle et je n'ai jamais eu de condom...

-Vous parlez de ces méthodes moldues?

-J'imagine oui...

-Vous n'avez jamais utilisé les sorts de contraception?

-Il en existe?

-J'avais dit à Dumbledore qu'il leur fallait un cours d'éducation sexuelle... Marmonna l'infirmière, pour elle-même. Savez-vous si votre partenaire à utilisé un sort de contraception?

-Je, je n'en sais rien, nous n'en avons jamais discuté...

-Bien, quand avez-vous eu vos dernières menstruations?

-Heu, je, oh... à la mi-novembre Madame. Souffla la jeune femme.

-Bon.

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je suis enceinte, Madame..?

-Non, je ne crois pas..

-Oh, ouf.

-J'en suis certaine, vous en êtes probablement à votre troisième mois.

-QUOI?!?!?

-Je pense que ce sera un bébé de la fin de l'été, pour août, normalement..

-Mais je ne peux pas être enceinte, Madame, je dois terminer mes études, avoir une carrière...

-L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, Mademoiselle. Je pense que vous pourrez terminer votre année scolaire sans problème. Je parlerai au directeur, pour qu'il vous rencontre et que vous puissiez parler de tout ça.

-Pour l'instant je vous donne deux potions à boire, l'une le matin, qui réduira vos nausées, et l'autre à prendre au souper, qui vous permettra de réduire votre fatigue et de mieux dormir.

-Merci, Madame.

-Revenez-me voir dans deux semaines.

Hermione regagna son dortoir, plutôt assommée par la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'avoir. Elle, enceinte. À 17 ans! Comment allait-elle faire? Comment réagirait Draco? Oh mon Dieu, Draco! Comment allait-elle le lui annoncer... Elle se recoucha et dormir d'un sommeil agité. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione de rendit à la salle commune des Griffondors, espérant y trouver Ginny, puisqu'elle n'avait pas de cours à cette heure-là.

-Oh mon Dieu, Hermione, on dirait que tu as vu un fantôme...

-Je, oh Ginny, je ne sais pas quoi faire!

Hermione se mit à pleurer à grosses larmes. Tout son corps en était secoué. Ginny la prit dans ses bras et la laissa évacuer son chagrin. Lorsque Hermione sécha ses larmes, elle l'amena dans son dortoir, complètement vide à cette heure de la journée.

-Bon, suffit, les larmes, raconte-moi ce qui te met dans un tel état.

-Ginny, je suis enceinte...

-Quoi? Mais Hermione, tu ne te protégeais pas?

-Non, je ne connaissait pas les méthodes sorcières, seulement celles moldues... Et je n'ai pas vu mon médecin depuis longtemps...

-Oh, je vois, et tu penses que Draco n'y a pas pensé non plus...

-Il ne suffit que d'une fois, Ginny, pour que ça arrive...

-Que vas-tu faire?

-Je ne sais pas, je dois d'abord en parler avec Draco.

-Comment penses-tu qu'il va réagir?

-J'en ai aucune idée, Ginny.

-Ok, voilà ce que l'on va faire. Ne lui en parle pas tout de suite. La St-Valentin est dans une semaine, d'ici là je vais me renseigner pour savoir comment il réagirait. Et c'est positif, tu pourrais lui en faire la surprise ce jour-là, sinon ce sera après... Qu'en penses-tu?

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Merci, Ginny, merci d'être là pour moi...

-Mais c,est le rôle d'une amie, Hermione. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, savais-tu que mon frère et Coraline sortent ensemble...

-Oui, je les ai vu hier, dans un coin sombre... Ils forment un beau couple, je trouve.

-Oui, je trouve aussi.


	21. Chapitre 20

**Surprise!!!**

Bien qu'elle ait eu beaucoup de mal à cache son état à Draco, Hermione fit comme si tout était normal, il cessa de s'inquiéter pour lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle avait été voir l'infirmière qui lui avait confirmé que ce n'était qu'une gastro et qu'elle devait prendre deux potions par jour... La veille de la St-Valentin, elle fut convoquée au bureau du directeur.

-Bonsoir Professeur.

-Bonsoir Hermione, comment allez-vous?

-Bien

-Voilà qui est bien! Un bonbon au citron, peut-être?

-Volontiers!

-Pompom m'a mis au courant de votre entretien. Il semblerait donc que vous soyez enceinte de Draco, est-ce exact?

-Oui Monsieur.

-Et vous vous en faite pour votre avenir...

-Effectivement...

- Rassurez-vous, je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour vous permettre de mener la vie que vous souhaitez. Draco est-il au courant que vous attendez un enfant de lui?

-Non, pas encore, je voulais attendre un peu, pour prévoir sa réaction et m,y préparer.

-Je suis certain qu'il sera heureux. Il nous faudra bien sûr arranger un peu la vérité pour que Voldemort ne suspecte rien... Sans tenter de cacher votre état, vous comprenez cela?

-Bien sûr, Professeur.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser aller vous reposer, je crois savoir que vous profiterai de la sortie à Pré-au-lard pour annoncer la nouvelle au père...

-Oui, d'ailleurs, monsieur, j'aimerais savoir s'il était possible d'avoir votre permission pour découcher demain soir... Je réserverais une chambre à Londres pour que l'on puisse être plus tranquilles...

-Oh, je comprends très bien, tant que vous êtes de retour pour le souper dimanche soir.

-Merci beaucoup. Pour votre soutien, mais aussi pour votre compréhension.

-Bonsoir Hermione.

-Bonsoir, Professeur.

…

Le lendemain, Hermione profita de la ronde de Draco pour lui faire une petite valise et l'expédier à l'auberge où elle avait réservé, elle y envoya la sienne au même moment. Lorsque l'heure de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard arriva, elle prit le jeune homme à part.

-Draco, je dois te dire quelque chose.

-Oui?

-Tu sais que c'est la St-Valentin aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui, je sais, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour toi, mais mes économies ne me permettaient pas d'acheter quoi que ce soit, je suis vraiment désolé Hermione...

-J'ai réservé une chambre dans une petite auberge, en bordure de Londres... J'ai une permission du Directeur, nous pourrons profiter de notre soirée.

-Vraiment? Oh, merci mon Hermione, je t'adore!

-Ce n'est pas pour toi que je l'ai fait, je, je crois que nous devons parler...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Nous en parlerons ce soir, ok? N'y pense pas aujourd'hui,hui, profite, de la journée. S'il te plaît, Draco, fais-le pour moi...

-Si tu me promets de tout m'expliquer ce soir.

-Oui, c'est promis.

Le couple passa une excellente journée à Pré-au-Lard en compagnie de leurs amis, ils allèrent chez Honey Dukes, où Hermione acheta toute une panoplie de bonbons de toutes sortes. Ils allèrents boire une bierraubeure Et ils quittèrent leurs amis devant les grilles de Poudlard pour revenir au village. À partir de là, ils firent le voyage par cheminée. Ils soupèrent tranquilles dans la chambre lorsque, n'en pouvant plus, Draco interrogea Hermione.

-Alors, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle, Hermione? Il me semble que ça va bien, toi et moi, non?

-Oui, Draco, très bien même. Si c'est possible, je t'aime plus chaque jour...

-Alors qu'y a-t-il?

-Va voir dans ta valise, elle est posée près du lit, j'y ai mis un cadeau pour toi.

Draco se leva de table et se dirigea vers la chambre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa valise, il y trouva un pyjama minuscule, tout blanc, avec un lion brodé au dos.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

-D'après toi, Draco?

-Je... Je vais être papa? Hésita-t-il.

-Oui, Draco, nous allons avoir un enfant. Souffla Hermione.

-Je, je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

-Dis n,importe quoi, es-tu content? Veux-tu le garder? M'en veux-tu? Parle-moi...

-Si je suis content? Rugit-il. Mais bien sûr! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je le suis! Si je veux le garder? Mais quelle question... Depuis quand tu le sais?

-Depuis une semaine, c'est pour ça que j'étais malade le matin et que j'étais tout le temps fatiguée... Et aussi pour ça que j'ai un peu engraissée...

Draco vint se mettre à genou, près d'elle, releva le T-shirt qu'elle portait pour dénuder son ventre.

-Il est là? Il grandit juste là? Notre enfant? Dis-moi, Hermione, tu en es à combien de mois?

-Trois mois, environ...

-Oh, ça veut dire que ça date de notre première fois... C'est la seule fois où j,ai oublié de m'appliquer un sort...

Il embrassa le ventre de sa bien-aimée avec tant de tendresse que Hermione ne put que comprendre qu'il était heureux. Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour tendrement, doucement, et Hermione s'endormit dans les bras d'un Draco rayonnant de bonheur.

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Dites, vous avez aimé? Laissez-moi des commentaires, s'il vous plaît!

J'en profite pour vous dire qu'il ne me reste que 3 chapitres à écrire. Il y en aura un total de 30, peut-être 31, si j'ai de l'inspiration, mais ce n'est pas certain.

Le prochaine chapitre s'intitule:

Fiançailles, diplômation et autres bébelles.

C'est un chapitre très général, un passage obligé en fait.... On passe du mois de février au mois d'août... Mais après celui-là ça bouge pas mal!

Merci!


	22. Chapitre 21

Voilà! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Fiançailles, diplômation et autres bébelles.**

La fin de l'année scolaire arrivait à grands pas et le ventre de Hermione enflait autant que le nombre de jours restant à l'année diminuait... Elle en était rendue à son septième mois et avait déjà un abdomen proéminent que Draco adorait caresser. Ce dernier rayonnait littéralement devant la naissance à venir de leur petite Camilla Belle. Ils avaient parcourus les petites annonces dans le journal et avait choisi un petit appartement près du QG de l'Ordre. Hermione avait eu un shower lors des vacances de Pâques, alors que toute la bande avait été invités au Terrier. Hermione et Draco en avaient profité pour demander à Harry et Ginny d'être le parrain et la marraine de Camilla Belle, ce qu'il acceptèrent, la larmes à l'œil, touchés par cette demande. C'était d'ailleurs lors de ce dernier que Ginny et Harry avait annoncé leurs fiançailles pour le mois de juillet. Mme Weasley en perdait ses moyens tellement elle trouvait que tout allait trop vite pour ses petits protégés. Ron et Draco avait commencé à mieux s'entendre après que ce dernier ait vu comment Draco protégeait son amie et surtout, à quel point il semblait heureux qu'elle attende un enfant de lui. D'ailleurs Ron et Coraline filaient le parfait amour.

Plusieurs fois, pendant l'année, Draco dut s'absenter la fin de semaine, afin de faire son rapport à Voldemort, qui semblait impressionné par les talents d'acteur de son fidèle. Il fut même fier de lui lorsqu'il lui apprit que la sang de bourbe attendait un enfant - qui n'était pas de lui naturellement, comme s'il allait s'abaisser à commettre ce genre d'acte avec cet être. Les mensonges étaient soigneusement ficelés avec Dumbledore avant d'être déroulés devant le Lord, qui lui, croyait tout ce qu'il lui racontait.

Lorsqu'ils eurent passé leurs ASPICs, une fête de fin d'année fut organisée pour les finissants. Les dix amis fêtèrent tard dans la nuit et rêvèrent à leur futur. La plupart intégreraient l'Ordre du Phénix, alors que Kevin et Peter iraient à l'ABA (Académie de Botanique d'Angleterre) afin d'obtenir la titre de maître des potions niveau 1. Harry, Ginny, Ron et Coraline habiteraient au Terrier, alors que Neville et Luna logeraient plutôt chez cette dernière, son père étant partit à la recherche des Flotus Patagorus, sorte de singe qui ressemblerait physiquement au gorille en modèle réduit et qui se nourrirait de fleur de lotus et dont les poils auraient une propriété guérissante phénoménale... Bref ils y seraient tranquilles pour un certain temps. Faisant tous partie de l'Ordre ils passaient la plupart de leurs journées ensemble. Bientôt ce fut le jour des fiançailles entre Harry et Ginny, ce qui fit la une des journaux le lendemain. La petite fête fut toute une réussite, Mme Weasley y avait mis tout son cœur et le couple arrêta une date pour leur mariage, qu'ils voulaient en octobre, sous les feuilles multicolores.

Entre les entraînements et les réunions, Draco et Hermione avaient décoré la chambre de leur fille en bleu et argent, couleurs de leur amour. Le berceau avait été fournit par Mme Weasley et repeint en blanc. Les murs étaient de couleur argentée et le plafond d'un bleu presque noir et, lorsque les lumières étaient éteintes, on pouvoir y voir le ciel étoilé. Le couple avait fait l'achat d'une chaise berçante où Hermione pourrait chanter des berceuses à Camilla Belle. Ils étaient impatients d'accueillir la petite, qui, plus le temps avançait, se manifestait régulièrement par de petits coups de pied ou de main qui fascinaient son père.

Le mois de juillet pris fin et le mois d'août commença tranquillement, les premières semaines passèrent lentement jusqu'au 23 août. Ce matin-là, Hermione ressentit un léger malaise en se levant et, lorsqu'elle sortie du lit elle arrosa le plancher d'un liquide visqueux et transparent.

-Draco, réveille-toi

-Mmm, quoi Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Fit-il tout endormi.

-Je viens de perdre mes eaux, Draco.

-Quoi?!?!?!

* * *

Hihihi! Avouez que je suis sadique de vous laisser sur ça!

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule: Petite douceur, nouveaux parents

J'attends vos reviews, qui se font plutôt rares ces temps-ci... Dites-le, si vous aimez...ou pas


	23. Chapitre 22

Il ne me reste que l'é^pilogue à écrire et j'ai fini!!! Il y a en tout 29 chapitres, un prologue et un épilogue... La fin approche, mes amis!

* * *

**Petite douceur, nouveaux parents**

Draco sorti rapidement de son sommeil et enfila des jeans et un t-shirt avec d'aider Hermione à mettre une robe. Le temps de transplaner à Ste-Mangouste, Hermione avait des contractions aux sept minutes. L'infirmière qui les accueilli les fit patienter quelque minute avant de leur attribuer une chambre. Là, Draco fut mis à la porte et un médicomage y entra. Le jeune homme fit les cent pas pendant quelque temps, s'asit, se releva, harcela les infirmières qui avaient le malheur de passer par là pour qu'elles lui donnent des nouvelles des deux femmes de sa vie. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que Hermione semblait souffrir, au son et aux cris qu'il percevait à travers la porte close. Quelques heures plus tard, lorsque le médicomage sorti enfin de la chambre, il put voir une dizaine de tête qui se retournèrent vers lui presque toutes en même temps.

-Alors, docteur, est-ce qu'elles vont bien? Dites, elles vont bien? Demanda Draco.

-Oui, elle sont toutes deux en bonne santé, la petite pèse tout juste 5 livres, a ses dix doigts et a une abondante chevelure, pour un nouveau-né. Donnez le temps aux infirmières de nettoyer la chambre et vous pourrez entrer.

Se tournant vers les neuf autres personnes:

-Pas plus de cinq personnes à la fois.

Lorsque les infirmières sortirent enfin de la chambre, Draco s'y précipita, suivi de près par Ginny, Coraline, Ron et Harry. Ils furent accueillis par une Hermione souriante, tenant un petit paquet gigotant, qui tétait à son sein. Draco vint s,installer près du lit et dévora la petite chose des yeux.

-Je peux? Mon Hermione?

-Oui Draco, vas-y, elle n'attendait que toi.

Le jeune homme prit sa fille avec précaution et la cala dans ses bras. Elle avait un petit nez rond et une épaisse chevelure, le médecin n'avait pas menti. Ses menotte battait l'air tranquillement alors qu'elle regardait avec de grands yeux l'homme qui la tenait dans ses bras.

-Ma petite douceur, comme je t'attendais avec impatience. Regarde comme elle est belle.

-Oui, elle est parfaite. Je crois qu'elle va avoir tes yeux, vois-tu? Ils sont si bleus...

-Oui, mais elle e tes cheveux, c'est immanquable!

-Est-ce que sa marraine peut la voir aussi? Demanda Ginny, d,une voix gênée.

-Mais bien sur, entrez tous les quatre, il y a de la place!

La journée se déroula au rythme des visites d'amis et parents,mais aussi au rythme des tétées. Draco était fasciné par ce petit paquet de bonheur qu'était sa fille, surtout lorsqu'elle collait ses lèvres au sein de sa mère. Il regardait ses grands yeux se fermer lentement lorsqu'elle était repue. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait une petite fille aussi parfaite. Il avait si hâte de la voir grandir. Lorsqu'il regardait Hermione, il était fier, fier de lui, mais aussi fier d'elle, pour lui avoir donné tant de bonheur. Sa petite douceur, comme il avait pris l'habitude de surnommer Camilla Belle, accaparait toute son attention, lorsqu'elle était dans la pièce.

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione reçu son congé et ils purent tous les trois rentrer à la maison. Déjà, Camilla Belle mangeait à des heures régulières et dormait entre les tétées. Elle avait tout du bébé parfait. Les jeunes parents pouvaient profiter tu reste du temps pour dormir ou faire des galipettes... Le bonheur était doux, pour ce couple qui avait connu des difficultés au cours de leur vie. Draco aimait plus que tout, s'assoir sur le sol, devant Hermione, assise dans la chaise berçante, qui chantait une berceuse pour endormir Camilla Belle. Draco eut tôt fait de s'acheter un appareil photo sorcier, pour avoir le plus de souvenirs possible. Camilla Belle grandissait si vite. La moindre mimique était prétexte à faire une séance... Hermione s'amusait beaucoup à le voir si enthousiaste. Leurs amis défilaient régulièrement dans leur cheminée, venant voir la petite fille, même Dumbledore vint faire un tour. À la fin du mois, les parents de Hermione vinrent passer une semaine avec leur fille et leur gendre, ils furent bien vite conquis par leur petite-fille.


	24. Chapitre 23

**La vie n'est pas toujours rose...**

Au début du mois de septembre, Hermione reçu la visite de Kelly, qu'elle n'avait pas revue depuis l'année d'avant. Elles passèrent la semaine entière à papoter au salon, laissant Camilla Belle aux mains de son père, qui l'apportait à Hermione pour les tétées. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient beaucoup de temps à rattraper, même si elle avaient entretenu une correspondance régulière, elle avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire. Kelly aima immédiatement Draco, mais tomba littéralement amoureuse de leur fille. Lorsqu'elle partie, les deux amies se promirent de se voir plus souvent. Le soir du départ de Kelly, Draco dut aller faire on rapport au manoir Malfoy. Il partit après le souper, embrassa Hermione et Camilla Belle avant de franchir la cheminée.

-Draco! Te voilà! Alors, paraît-il que ta sang de bourbe t'as rendu père!

-Je vous ai déjà dit, père, que ce n'est pas mon enfant, seulement je dois conserver ma couverture, et je dois donc me faire passer pour le père de l'enfant.

-Oui oui, je sais.

-Je dois aller voir le Lord, il est dans votre bureau, père?

-Oui, vas-y, il t'attend.

Draco monta les escaliers et prit le couloir qui menait au bureau, la porte de celui-ci était déjà entrouverte.

-Draco. Je t'attendais.

-Maître.

-Alors, qu'as-tu de nouveau pour moi ce mois-ci?

-Dumbledore compte faire pression sur le ministre pour qu'il augmente le budget alloué aux recherches pour vous trouver. Il a de solides arguments. Il a aussi découvert où se cachent vos fidèles en Écosse et pense leur rendre une « petite visite de courtoisie » pour utiliser ses propres termes, d'ici peu.

-Bien Draco, lui as-tu révélé le noms de certains Mangemorts déclarés?

-Oui, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, il est en train de monter un dossier contre eux.

-Bien Draco. Que penses-tu de Harry?

-Il est fainéant, il ne s'entraîne pas, ou très peu, il pense pouvoir vous vaincre facilement. Il est lent et a de la difficulté à bouger rapidement. Il devient balourd. Il se concentre surtout sur les préparatifs de son mariage, Maître.

-Je vois. Pour la prochaine fois, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu recenses le nombre de sorcier qui font partie de l'Ordre.

-Bien Maître.

-Bien, et en ce qui concerne cette Hermione Granger, cela va-t-il comme tu le souhaites?

-Oui Maître, elle est totalement heureuse avec son poupon. Elle ne s'aperçoit presque pas de mes absences. Elle semble filer le parfait amour, sans savoir que c'est loin d'être réciproque.

-Parfait, tu peux te retirer, Draco. Reviens dans un mois.

-Bien Maître.

-Oh, et Draco.

-Oui Maître?

-Je pense que tu devrais participer à la sortie que ton père organise avec les Mangemorts, ce soir, ce pourrait être très intéressant pour toi.

-Bien Maître.

…

Draco avait suivi son père et ses acolytes, selon ce que le Maître lui avait demandé. Ils avaient transplané dans une petite clairière en bordure de route. En face se trouvait un petit cottage. Lorsqu'il vit les Mangemorts enfiler leur masques, il comprit ce qu'ils étaient venus faire. Frissonnant de dégoût pour ce qui allait se passer, Draco n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre et d'enfiler sa capuche...

…

Hermione fut réveillée en pleine nuit par du grabuge dans le hall d'entrée. Elle se leva, prit sa baguette et sorti voir la cause du bruit. Elle trouva un Draco complètement défait affalé sur le sofa. Il tremblait de tout son corps et pleurait à chaude larmes. Il répétait la même lituanie en boucle. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et entreprit de le bercer, avec un peu de concentration, elle put comprendre ce qu'il disait.

-Désolé... Je ne voulais pas... Ses yeux... Non!..Je ne voulais pas le tuer...Je n'avait pas le choix...Pardonnes-moi... Désolé....Je ne voulais pas...Ses yeux... Je ne voulais pas le tuer... Innocents, ils son innocents...

Elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix de suivre une bande de Mangemorts lors d'un de leur raid chez les moldus. Qu'il avait tuer l'un des membres d'une famille. Et qu'il revivait la scène en boucle. Hermione berça le père de son enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, elle le fit ensuite léviter jusqu'à leur lit et l'y borda. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de se glisser à ses côté pour l'enlacer, lui faire comprendre qu'elle resterait à ses côtés, coûte que coûte.

Ils se réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard dans la même position. Draco s'était calmé un peu.

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix Hermione, je...

-Je sais Draco, c'est correct. Je t'aime.

-Je m'en veux tellement, Hermione, tu ne peux pas savoir... Si tu avais vu les yeux des deux enfants, terrorisé devant les cadavres de leurs parents... J'en ai encore des frissons....

-Ça va aller, Draco, viens, on va aller prendre un bon thé, avant que ta petite douceur ne réclame son boire.

-Merci, mon Hermione.


	25. Chapitre 24

Je sais, les deux prochains chapitres sont un peu courts... Mais..., euh, y'a même pas de mais! Bonne lecture

* * *

**La fin approche**

Le mois de septembre passa rapidement. Dumbledore avait chargé Harry, Ginny et Ron de rechercher les Horcruxes que Voldemort avait fabriqués, il ne leur en restait que deux à trouver. Ils savait que l'un des deux était Nagini, le serpent du Lord et cherchaient le deuxième, sorte de médaillon. Pendant ce temps-là, Draco s'était mis à donner des cours aux autres membres de l'Ordre sur les différents sorts de magie noire que les Mangemorts pouvaient utiliser lors d'un duel et, surtout, comment les contrer. Hermione assistait à ses cours avec entrain, laissant le petite Camilla Belle chez Mme Weasley, qui était très heureuse de l'avoir avec elle.

Le nombre d'attaques de Mangemorts sur des moldus ou des sang-mêlés augmentait dangereusement. Les attaques se faisaient plus violentes aussi, et Draco fut soulagé de n'avoir pas eu à participer à une autre virée entre Mangemorts. Il s'était d'ailleurs difficilement remis de cette nuit-là, il en faisait encore des cauchemars. On était au début du mois d'octobre et Camilla Belle avait eu un mois quelques jours auparavant. Les parents avaient organisé une petite fête entre amis où toute la bande se réunit. On y apprit ainsi que Luna attendait un enfant pour le mois de mai prochain. Neville et elle prévoyaient annoncer leur fiançailles au mariage de Harry et avaient arrêté la date du mariage pour le début mars. Chacun faisait un effort monstre pour être positif face à l'avenir, en faisant des projets, mais tous savaient que le coeur n'y était pas vraiment. La menace de la dernière bataille planait lourdement sur eux et ils sentaient qu'elle se déroulerait dans un avenir rapproché. Ils restaient sur le qui-vive à chaque seconde de la journée, redoutant de lire le journal le matin.

Vers la mi-octobre, Harry, Ron et Ginny avaient enfin retrouvé le médaillon/horcruxe et l'avaient détruit. À cette même date, Draco dut retourner au manoir familial afin d'y faire son rapport mensuel.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le hall, il vit un nombre inhabituel de Mangemorts installés au salon. Outre cela, il régnait une atmosphère électrique, comme s'ils avaient reçu une bonne nouvelle. Draco se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son père, sachant qu'il y trouverait le Lord. Mais il fut surpris d'y trouver aussi son père.

-Mon fils, te voilà!

-Oui père.

-Nous avons une merveilleuse nouvelle à t'annoncer

-Quoi père?

-Ton calvaire auprès de la sang de bourbe achève, mon fils!

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement, Qu'avait voulu dire son père par là?

-Ce que ton père veut dire, c'est que j'ai arrêté une date, pour l'affrontement final avec Harry. Tu n'aura plus à vivre bien longtemps l'affront de te faire passer pour un traître, Draco.

Et ils lui expliquèrent leur plan en détail avant de lui annoncer la date fatidique.


	26. Chapitre 25

**Berceuse**

Alors qu'il rentrait de sa rencontre avec Voldemort, Draco entendit la douce voix de Hermione qui chantonnait une mélodie qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se rendit à la porte de la chambre de Camilla Belle et vit la jeune femme assise dans la chaise berçante, leur fille dans les bras. Cette dernière tétait, attentive aux paroles de sa mère.

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then, oh, why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?** (1)

Lorsque l'enfant s'endormit, elle la plaça dans son berceau et replaça sa chemise.

-Oh, Draco, tu es là!

-Oui. Que chantais-tu, à l'instant?

-Une berceuse que ma mère me chantait. Ça provient d'un film très connu chez les moldus. Le magicien d'Oz, ça s'appelle Somewhere over the rainbow.

-C'est très beau, je trouve.

-Oui, ça me calmait, quand j'étais plus jeune et m'aidait à dormir.

-Veux-tu me la chanter, à nouveau, s,il te plaît, mon Hermione?

-Qu'y a-t-il, Draco?

-Chante, pour moi, je te raconterai tout après.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la mère de son enfant et s'assit à ses pieds, il posa la t^te sur les genoux de cette dernière. Lorsqu'elle fredonna les premières paroles, Draco laissa ses larmes s'échapper.

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby**

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star and  
wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me**

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then, oh, why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I? (1)**

-Tu chantes si bien.

-Raconte, Draco, que se passe-t-il?

-Voldemort regroupe ses fidèles... Il a arrêté une date, pour l'affrontement final, mon Hermione. Il compte franchir les grilles de Poudlard le 31 octobre, en souvenir du jour où il a tué les parents de Harry...

-Tu en es sûr?

-Oui, j'en suis certain. Tous ses plus fidèles Mangemorts étaient présents ce soir. J'ai peur, Hermione. J'ai peur de vous perdre, toutes les deux.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour nous, Draco. J'ai peur, moi aussi, pour toi, pour mes amis, et pour nous...

-Chante encore, pour moi, ça m'aide à oublier que bientôt, ce sera la guerre. Chante encore, mon Hermione.

* * *

(1)La chanson est Somewhere over the rainbow, Judy Garland, The wizard of Oz, .com/watch?v=WY8ip4x2e68


	27. Chapitre 26

Haha! Je vous ai menti! Il va y avoir 30 chapitres un prologue et un épilogue!! Et J'ai finit de tout écrire!!!!! Je suis vraiment fière de moi! Allez, je veux des tonnes de reviews!

* * *

**La dernière ligne droite**

Le lendemain, Draco se rendit au QG de l'Ordre, informer Dumbledore de ce qu'il avait apprit la veille. Une réunion d'urgence fut mise en place pour que tous les membres de l'Ordre soient au courant. Lorsque tous furent mis au courant, un silence régna dans la pièce. Un plan fut lentement mis en place, des équipes furent formée

La première équipe avait pour tâche d'évacuer l'école sans éveiller les soupçons. La deuxième devait trouver une tactique de combat, pour permettre des rotations. La troisième devait mettre en place un système de transport pour les blessés vers Ste-Mangouste. Draco était dans la deuxième équipe et avait pensé à plusieurs sorts qu'ils pouvaient placés d'avance sur le terrain, qui ralentirait les Mangemorts. Hermione, quant à elle avait voulu faire partie de la troisième équipe, pensant à faire des portoloins pour les blessés, un moyens de transport plus simple que le transplanage ou le voyage en cheminée...Une fois les plans faits, ils formèrent des équipes de combats selon les tactiques imaginées par l'équipe deux. Pendant ce temps-là, l'équipe un se penchait sur le meilleur moyen de faire sortir les élèves de façon sécuritaire. En parlant avec Harry, il purent dénicher trois passages secrets vers l'extérieur par où pourraient passer les étudiants.

Une semaine avant la bataille, Draco sentit sa marque lui brûler, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Tous se retournèrent vers lui, le regard inquiet. Le jeune homme dut transplaner, pour mettre fin à cette douleur. Il atterrit dans le bureau de son père où Voldemort l'attendait visiblement.

-Tu en a mis du temps...

-Je suis désolé, Maître, j'ai dut trouver une raison pour m'éclipser sans crainte d'être découvert...

-Tu n'as plus à te soucier de tout cela Draco, tu peux revenir ici maintenant!

-Mais, Maître, ne voudriez-vous pas garder un effet de surprise?

-Que veux-tu dire?

-Bien, si je quittait dès ce soir, ne pensez-vous pas que le vieux fou se douterait de quelque chose? Sachant qu'il pense que je vous espionne pour son compte, s'il ne me voyait pas revenir, il se douterait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose... Surtout que cela fait une semaine qu'il n'y a pas eu d'attaque sur les moldus... Il est assez soupçonneux, il sait que la bataille s'en vient, il n'a juste pas de date précise....

-Je dois reconnaître que tu as raison... Ce vieux fou est assez intelligent pour ça... Bien, alors rentre chez toi ce soir... Je vous appellerai le 31 au matin, tu devras nous rejoindre aux portes du château à 6h15, précisément. C'est bien compris?

-Oui, Maître.

-Bien, va chercher ta cape et ton masque, Draco, va les cacher à Pré-au-Lard.

-Bien Maître.

…

Lorsque Hermione rentra chez elle, elle découvrit un Draco effondré dans la salle de bain, le bras gauche en sang et un couteau de poche dans la main droite. Elle le prit dans ses bras et transplana à Ste-Mangouste. Là-bas, il fut immédiatement pris en charge par un médicomage.

Lorsqu'enfin Hermione put entrer dans la chambre de son amour, Draco était allongé sur le dos, la tête relevée par une multitude d'oreillers.

-Qu'as-tu fait, Draco?

-Je.... Je me suis débarrassé de tout ce qui me reliait à eux...

-Et pour ça tu t'es mutilé?

-Non, Hermione, je me suis débarrassé de la marque, c'est tout, comme ça je n'entendrai pas Son appel le matin de la bataille.

…

Lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, Draco avait fait brûler sa cape et son masque et c'était débarrassé des cendres. Il ne restait qu'une seule chose qui le reliait encore à son ancienne vie et il voulait plus que tout l'enlever. Sans y penser, il prit le petit canif qui se trouvait dans le placard et commença à se couper le bras. Il fit le tour de la marque et la lacéra de toute ses force, pour qu'il ne reste plus rien. Il saignait beaucoup. En fait, il saignait tant qu'il finit par perdre connaissance. C'est ainsi que Hermione le trouva, quelque minutes plus tard.


	28. Chapitre 27

**Une nuit d'amour, une nuit d'espoir, une nuit d'adieux**

Draco avait rapidement put rentrer chez lui. Il regardait son bras avec satisfaction: on ne voyait plus du tout la marque. La semaine avait passé à une vitesse folle. Entre les réunions, les entraînements et la préparations, le couple n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps à eux. Hermione avait passé deux jours chez ses parents, leur confiant leur fille. La séparation avait été très difficile pour Draco, craignant de ne voir sa petite douceur pour la dernière fois. Hermione aussi avait beaucoup souffert, elle devait du même coup dire au revoir à ses parents et à sa fille. Elle revint chez eux les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Draco la prit simplement dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent ensemble leur avenir incertain.

Demain aurait lieu la dernière bataille. Ce soir, Dumbledore avait donné congé à tout le monde, leur disant de profiter de leur soirée. Les élèves avait pus sortir de l'enceinte de l'école sans problème la veille et restaient maintenant dans la vieille demeure du professeur McGonagall.

Hermione avait l'estomac noué, ni elle ni Draco n'avaient pu avaler quoi que ce soit. Les yeux au bord des larmes, elle entraîna Draco dans leur chambre. Elle fit glisser sa robe sur le sol, dégrafa son soutien gorge et enleva son string. Draco en fit autant et ils se glissèrent sous la couette, face à face. Sans le quitter des yeux, Hermione enfourcha celui qu'elle considérait comme l'homme de sa vie. Ils firent l'amour, ce soir-là, comme jamais avant. Ils communiquèrent leurs peurs, leur espoir, leurs envies sans même parler. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot, préférant laisser leur corps exprimer leurs émotions. Leur orgasme fut très intense et les laissa sans le souffle. Hermione vint se blottir dans les bras de son homme, couchant sa tête sur le torse musclé de son compagnon.

-Je t'aime

-Moi aussi

-Jure-moi que, demain, tu ne mourra pas...

-Je ne peux pas te promettre ça...

-Promet-le moi, s'il te plaît, Draco...

-Promis, mon Hermione, je ferai tout pour ne pas mourir...

-Merci. Draco, je dois te dire quelque chose...

-Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît...

-Draco, je veux seulement que tu sache que, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose demain...

-Je t'interdit même d'y penser!

-J'ai pris une assurance-vie moldue... Je... Si jamais je meurs, toi et Camilla Belle, vous n'aurez pas à vous soucier de l'argent...

-Hermione, je ne veux pas que tu dise ça...

-Je veux seulement que tu le sache... Mes parents sont au courant de tout, ils s'occuperont de tout...

-Hermione...

-Je sais Draco, moi aussi, j'ai peur.

-Je t'aime Hermione, et je refuse de t'entendre dire des choses comme ça...

-Draco, jure-moi que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, tu élèveras notre fille comme si j'avais été là...

-Mais bien sûr Hermione.... Et j'espère que tu ferais la même dans le cas inverse...

-Tu m'as promis que tu ne mourrais pas!

-Je sais...

Draco embrassa doucement Hermione. Lentement, leur baiser devint chargé de rage et de désespoir. Le baiser se changea rapidement en caresses, plus brutales. Ils firent l'amour de façon enragée, presque bestialement, cette fois-ci, y faisant passer tout leur désespoir et leur rage contre la vie.

…

Le lendemain matin arriva bien vite. Le couple rejoignit les reste de l'Ordre vers 5h30 à Poudlard. La bataille commencerait bientôt. Tout le monde était cerné. Harry et Ginny se serraient l'un contre l'autre, n'osant parler... Leur mariage avait été annulé et reporté à Noël. Neville et Luna s'étaient assis dans un coin et Ron et Coraline se faisant discrets, près d'eux. Tous étaient plus ou moins prêts. Mais tous étaient habités par une volonté hors du commun, celle de gagner cette bataille, de gagner la guerre.


	29. Chapitre 28

**Le champ de bataille**

Ils étaient arrivés en grand nombre quelques minutes auparavant. Déjà, les sorts fusaient de partout, magie noire et magie blanche se mêlaient.

Draco tentait de rester près de Hermione, pour la protéger en cas de besoin, mais son dernier combat l'en avait éloigné. Il la chercha du regard et la vit en train de gagner un combat contre un Mangemort chevronné. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui. Il avança donc dans la mêlée, cherchant son père des yeux. Il dut se battre contre plusieurs ennemis avant de l'apercevoir. Il y avait tant de haine sur le visage de celui qui avait été son père. Il semblait en pleine concentration sur un sorts particulièrement difficile. Draco en profita pour avancer sans se faire voir. Plus il avançait, plus il avait un sentiment bizarre. En observant les lèvres de son père, il put savoir quel était le sorts qu'il était en train de psalmodier. C'était un sorts très compliqué qui plongeait l'adversaire dans un coma irréversible, la personne restait vivante, mais profondément endormie, sans chance de se réveiller, comme si son esprit n'habitait plus son corps. Draco avait appris ce sort lors de ses vacances d'été de sa cinquième année. Il s'avança encore un peu, pour voir qui Lucius avait pris pour cible. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit sa bien-aimée figée devant l'homme.

…

Lucius la cherchait depuis le début avec une haine féroce. Elle lui avait volé son fils et elle devait le payer de sa vie, il en profiterait aussi pour atteindre ce jeune imbécile qu'était son fils. Se joindre aux traîtres... Quel déshonneur! Et il l'avait aperçue, tout près de Draco. Il avait attendu qu'elle s'éloigne avant de la provoquer en duel, il voulait tout de même s'amuser un peu. Elle se débrouillait pas mal, même assez bien, pour une sang de bourbe. Lorsqu'il en eut assez il lui lança un sort d'entrave.

-Alors, petite impure, quel effet cela fait-il de savoir que nos jours sont comptés?

-...

-Ne te donne pas la peine de répondre. Avant de te faire quoi que ce soit je vais t'expliquer mon plan, pour toi. C'est très très simple, tu vas voir! Je vais te lancer un sors qui va te plonger dans un coma très profond dont tu ne te réveilleras jamais. La seule chose que je regrette, c'est que tu ne pourras pas entendre ce qu'il se passera autour de toi, tu ne pourras pas entendre ton cher Draco te pleurer et finalement prendre la décision de te laisser partir. Mais ce processus va le faire souffrir lui, alors ça me va. Bon allons-y!

Et il commença à réciter la formule. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'eut terminée qu'il aperçut son fils qui venait, l'air dangereux, vers lui. Bien,, se dit-il, je vais pouvoir le voir souffrir!

-Que lui as-tu fait?

-Tu le sais très bien, mon fils, dit-il d'un ton des plus méprisant.

-Lève ce sort immédiatement ou je...

-Ou tu quoi, Draco?

-Ou je te tue de mes propres mains.

-C'est bien dommage alors qu'il n'existe aucun sorts qui puisse l'annuler... Je pensais pourtant que tu le savais...

-...

-Alors? Tu ne tiens pas ta promesse de me tuer? Vas-y Draco, ne te...

Lucius n'eut pas le temps de finir sa réplique qu'il sentit qu'un objet métallique lui transperçait la poitrine. Il n'avait tout de même pas osé.... Non, son propre fils ne pouvait tout de même pas le tuer avec cet arme moldue...

Draco recula d'un pas et regarda le poignard fiché dans le torse de son père. Quelle honte pour lui de mourir de cette manière! Le jeune homme se retourna pour rejoindre le corps de Hermione. Il était allongé sur le sol. Elle respirait encore, peut-être les médicomages pourraient-ils faire quelque chose... Il prit son amour dans ses bras et transplana directement à Ste-Mangouste, malgré la procédure préparée à cet effet.


	30. Chapitre 29

**Dure décision**

Draco n'avait pas dormi depuis plus de 48 heures. Il restait assis dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital depuis qu'il y était arrivé. La bataille s,était terminée la veille. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort dans un duel des plus difficile. Nagini avait été tuer par Ron au tout début de la bataille. Beaucoup de pertes étaient à déplorer. Dumbledore avait été pris par surprise, entouré par une dizaine de Mangemorts et avait reçu une avalanche de Avada Kedavra. Kevin avait été atteint par un sort perdu. Le professeur McGonagall avait perdu un duel. Arthur Weasley avait reçu un sort de mort par l'un des frères Lestranges. Plusieurs noms s'ajoutaient à la liste, mais Draco n,y prêtait plus attention. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que les médicomages tentait de ramener Hermione, sans y parvenir. Le dernier en liste venait de sortir de la chambre, justement. Draco se leva et alla à sa rencontre.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'ai rien pu faire. Je ne sais même pas si elle arrive à nous entendre.

-Merci quand même, Monsieur.

-Je vous conseillerais d'aller à son chevet, vous avez de grandes décisions à prendre.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Bien, pour l'instant, nous la nourrissons artificiellement, mais sans une telle aide, elle mourrait. Elle ne peut pas passer sa vie entière comme un légume...

-Je sais...

-Prenez le temps de faire votre deuil, jeune homme, cela peut tout de même attendre quelques jours.

Le médecin s'en alla, l'air désolé. Draco ouvrit la porte de la chambre et s'assit sur le rebord du lit.

-Oh, Hermione. Mon Hermione. Je regrette tellement. Je voulais tellement qu'on puisse vivre enfin heureux, ensemble, après la guerre... Je voulais nous acheter une petite maison, en Écosse, pour qu'on puisse avoir notre petite famille. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, sans toi? Camilla Belle a besoin d'une mère... J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione. Tu m'as rendu meilleur, tu m'a appris à être meilleur. Je t,aime tellement. Hermione...

De grosses larmes ruisselaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Il s'installa couché sur le lit, près de Hermione et resta ainsi pendant quelques minutes, à caresser son visage, ses cheveux. Il finit par se lever et, regardant une dernière fois la femme qu'il aimait, il ferma la porte derrière lui.

…

-Je pense que c'est une très mauvaise idée, Draco. Tu ne devrais pas l'emmener là-bas.

Une semaine s'étaient écoulée depuis la Grande bataille. Draco avait pris l'habitude d'aller voir Hermione tous les jours. La veille, il avait enfin pris la décision de la débrancher, comme disait son médicomage. Mais avant, il voulait emmener Camilla Belle voir sa maman une dernière fois, avant qu'elle ne parte pour toujours. Il pensait que c'était important pour elle, même si elle n'était âgée que de deux mois. Mme Weasley ne semblait pas de cet avis...

-Tu vas la traumatisée. Elle va en faire des cauchemars, la pauvre!

-Molly, arrêtez tout de suite. Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, que je sache!

-Non mais....

-Alors j'y vais maintenant.

Draco transplana, la petite bien calée dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la chambre, il put voir sa fille s'animer. Elle semblait reconnaître sa mère. Il s'assit dans le lit et mis Camilla Belle près du corps de Hermione.

-Voilà, ma belle, je te l'ai amenée pour te dire adieu. J'ai donné mon accord hier. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de sentir son petit corps chaud contre le tiens, une dernière fois. Je ne sais toujours pas si tu peux m'entendre, mais si c'est le cas, je suis sûr que tu ne m'en voudras pas, je t'ai déjà expliqué qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de te ramener. Et je ne veux pas te faire souffrir davantage. Sens-tu comme ma petite douceur à grandit? Elle pousse si vite! J'espère que là où tu vas, tu veilleras sur elle comme tu le ferais si tu étais encore ici. Hermione.... Je t'aime, vraiment. J'aimerais tellement avoir un signe, quelque chose qui puisse me dire que tu m'entends. J'ai tellement peur d'avoir pris la mauvaise décision. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je voudrais que tu sois là pour m'aider à élever Camilla Belle, pour la voir grandir. Que tu puisse vieillir avec moi, qu'on puisse voir grandir nos petits-enfants. Oh Hermione, je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir pas su te protéger. Hermione.... Mon Hermione. Je t'aime, je ne t'oublierais jamais, je vais te garder vivant dans mon coeur et élever notre fille pour qu'elle connaisse sa mère comme si tu étais là. Bon, il est temps pour nous de te laisser t'en aller. Je veux que tu sache, Hermione, que tu m'as sauvé et je t'en suis tellement reconnaissant. Je t'aime, mon Hermione.

Draco déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa douce et vit les médicomages entrer, il était temps. Lorsque, rendu à la porte, il se détourna, il ne pu voir la larme rouler sur la joue de sa bien-aimée. Hermione lui avait donné le signe qu'il voulait, mais peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il ne l'ait pas vu... Ainsi il n'aurait pas eu l'impression de la tuer.

…

Lucius s'était trompé. Son corps ne réagissait plus, c'était vrai, mais elle restait consciente. Elle entendait tout ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle, elle sentait les gens la frôler, elle sentait leurs odeurs. Elle avait mis beaucoup de temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment, au début elle se battait avec elle-même pour tenter de bouger, mais elle avait vite renoncé, voyant que cela ne menait à rien. Chaque jours, Draco venait la voir. Il lui parlait de ce qu'il se passait, les nouveautés au ministère, les nouveaux procès. Il lui parlait de la bataille. Il lui parlait de leur amour, il lui parlait d'eux. Il lui parlait de Camilla Belle. Elle l'écoutait attentivement, tentant de se rattacher à la réalité. La veille, il lui avait expliquer qu'il devait prendre une grave décision: devait-il la débrancher ou la laisser vivre dans cet état... Au début, Hermione voulait qu'il la laisse vivre, mais plus les jours avançaient, plus elle voyait qu'elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de vie, où elle deviendrait inévitablement un fardeau. Elle fut donc légèrement soulagée lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'il avait décidé de la débrancher le lendemain. Avant de partir, il lui avait promis de lui amener Camilla Belle. Et il avait tenu parole. Elle sentait à présent son petit corps chaud contre son torse. Elle fit plus attention aux paroles de Draco. Ce qu'il lui disait lui brisait le coeur. Elle aussi aurait aimé vieillir à ses côtés, voir grandir sa filles, la voir se marier, voir grandir ses petits-enfants... Bien sûr qu'elle veillerait sur eux, lorsqu'elle serait partie, elle croyait au Paradis.

Oui, Draco, tu prends la bonne décision, je ne voudrais pas vivre comme un légume le reste de ma vie, je finirais par m'hair. Ne t'en veux pas, mon amour, tout cela n'est pas de ta faute. Merci, de m'avoir amené Camilla Belle. Je t'aime Draco, je t'aime tellement. J'aimerais tellement te le dire une dernière fois.

Elle sentis ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle l'entendit partir vers la porte. Voilà, c'était fini. Sa vie se terminait ici. Elle avait bien vécue. Elle avait eu un ami qui l'aimait, des amis super, une fille magnifique et une famille qui l'appréciait. Qu'aurait-elle pu demander de plus? Oui, elle avait eu une belle vie. Alors qu'elle entendit les médicomages entrer dans la pièce, elle sentis quelque chose de chaud couler le long de sa joue, pour atterrir dans son cou. Une larme. Le signe qu'il voulait tant.

Hermione était en paix avec elle-même lorsque les médicomages s'affairèrent autours d'elle.


	31. Chapitre 30

**Mariage**

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que Hermione était partie. Draco s'était tranquillement remis, sans pour autant être totalement comme avant. Il avait passé quelque jours seul dans leur appartement, ayant ramené Camilla Belle chez ses grands-parents. Lorsqu'il avait été la chercher, au bout de deux semaines, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle lui avait terriblement manqué. Sa petite douceur ressemblait beaucoup à sa maman, avec ses cheveux bruns en quantité incroyable sur sa petite tête. Mme Granger avait souhaité aller une dernière fois au parc pour enfant près de chez eux avant que Draco ne reparte avec elle. M. Granger en avait profité pour s'entretenir avec son gendre. Il lui avait parlé de l'assurance-vie que Hermione avait prise plusieurs mois auparavant. Il avait fait les démarches pour que Draco puisse toucher l'argent dans les plus brefs délai, ce qui lui permettrait d'acheter une petite maison pour y élever sa fille. Draco avait acquiescé et était reparti avec Camilla Belle dans les bras, les yeux pleins d'eau. Deux jours plus tard il avait reçu une lettre d'une firme d'assurance, un certain M. Deblois voulait le rencontrer. En sortant de leur entretien, Draco était ahuri, il regardait le chèque qu'il avait en main et n'en revenait tout simplement pas, il y avait de quoi vivre bien longtemps loin du besoin... Hermione, fidèle à elle-même avait pensé à tout. Elle avait contracté une assurance-vie d'une valeur de 2.5 million en cas de décès de cause « naturelle », et la cause officielle de son décès, aux yeux des moldus, était qu'elle avait fait un ACV (accident vasculo-cérébral), malgré son jeune âge. Draco avait donc acheté un petit cottage à proximité du village où habitaient les Granger.

…

Un mois et demi était donc passé depuis la mort de Hermione. Harry et Ginny célébraient leur mariage en cet après-midi enneigé. Draco c'était habillé pour la circonstance et avait acheté une petite robe blanche et rose pour Camilla Belle. Ils étaient assis devant, avec la famille et les amis proches. Draco s'était beaucoup rapproché de Ginny et de Harry, ils avaient pris l'habitude d'aller souper chez lui au moins une fois par semaine. La cérémonie se déroula sans heurts, laissant Draco songeur et nostalgique... Combien il aurait aimé pouvoir épouser Hermione. Lorsque les mariés descendirent l'allée, acceptant les félicitations qui fusaient, ils s'arrêtèrent un moment devant le jeune homme et leur filleule. Le père avait les joues ruisselantes de larmes et Ginny le serra très fort dans ses bras, comprenant son chagrin. Harry, quant à lui, lui fit une accolade, le regarda dans les yeux, sans mot dire, puisqu'une parole ne pouvait apaiser ce que son ami ressentait en ce moment. Lentement, les invités transplanèrent vers le lieu où se tiendrait la réception. Draco transplana le dernier, profitant de ce moment seul pour adresser quelques mots à son amour perdue.

-Hermione... Tu me manque tellement... J'essaie vraiment d'être fort, d'être à la hauteur, mais je n'y arrive pas... Elle te ressemble tellement.... Il n'y a que ses yeux qui sont de moi... Quand je la regarde, c'est toi que je vois, pourtant, elle n'a même pas un an... Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsqu'elle en aura 10? 15? 18? Bon dieu, Hermione, je t'aime tellement encore. Regarde-moi, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même... Je ne pourrai pas passer à travers tout ça, je ne suis pas assez fort. Je ne suis pas comme toi!

Il se retourna lorsqu'il entendit le son caractéristique d'un transplanage. Ginny était là, dans sa robe blanche.

-Elle manque aussi, Draco...

-Je sais.

-Mais il faut continuer à vivre, ne serait-ce que pour elle. Dit-elle en effleurant la joue potelée de Camilla Belle.

-Je sais, mais j'ai peur de l'oublier...

-Jamais tu ne l'oubliera, Draco, j'en suis sûre. Elle va rester là, à jamais dans ton coeur. Et tu la feras revivre à travers tes souvenirs et les histoires que tu raconteras à votre fille. Tu peux la garder présente avec vous. Mais cela ne t'empêche pas de continuer à vivre...

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras et, pour la première fois depuis l'enterrement, Draco se laissa aller. Il pleura toutes les larmes qu'il put, secoué par d'immenses sanglots. Lorsqu'il fut calmé Ginny prit sa filleule dans ses bras.

-Elle lui ressemble tellement...

-Oui... Ginny, dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu revenue? C'est ton mariage après tout...

-Je sais, mais je me rappelle aussi que tu m'avais promis la quatrième danse, juste après Harry, mon père et Ron...

-Oh, on y est déjà rendu?

-Oui, alors je ne voulais pas passer à quelqu'un d'autre... Alors je suis venue te chercher!

-Alors allons-y!

Et ils transplanèrent tous les trois, le sourire revenu sur les traits de Draco. En arrivant dans la salle, Ginny confia Camilla Belle à son mari et prit la main que Draco lui offrait. Ce dernier la fit tournoyer toute la durée du morceau. Lorsqu'il la rendit à son mari, il les regarda tour à tour.

-Merci, merci beaucoup à vous deux.

-Nous sommes là pour toi, Draco, n'oublie pas...

-Je sais, maintenant, ça va aller mieux.

-Je suis content de te l'entendre dire!

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, ça, mais il me semble que c'est l'heure de s'éclipser, non?

-Tu as raison Ginny, peut-être pourrons-nous nous sauver avant le discours de Ron...

-Tu ne nous dénonceras pas, hein, Draco?

-Motus et bouche cousu!

-Merci.

Le jeune homme les serra chacun dans ses bras et reprit sa petite douceur, qui s'était endormie dans les bras de son parrain. Draco entrevoyait l'avenir avec un peu plus d'optimisme, à présent. Sa conversation avec Ginny lui avait fait du bien. Il allait tenir la promesses faite à Hermione, la veille de la Grande Bataille.

* * *

Je ne vous mettrai pas l'Épilogue tout de suite, je sais, je suis horrible, j'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que vous pensez des derniers chapitres... Mais je vous jusre de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, ça va juste dépendre du nombre de reviews que j'ai!!! Bon ok, je vais vous le mettre même si je n'ai pas de review, mais je vais être terriblement déçue :(


	32. Épilogue

Bonjour bonjour! Voilà, je vous poste l'épilogue... J'espère que vous avez apprécié l'histoire! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Épilogue**

Vingt cinq ans étaient passés depuis la Grande Bataille. Draco avait maintenant près de 43 ans. Il était assis dans une petite chaise berçante sur la véranda, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, mais il restait là, à observer les étoiles, une tasse de thé refroidi à la main.

-Papa, tu devrais rentrer, il commence à faire froid, tu ne veux tout de même pas être malade demain, non?

-J'arrive dans quelques minutes, petite douceur.

La jeune femme vint s'assoir à ses côtés.

-Tu pense à elle. Hein papa?

-Oui petite douceur, j'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle soit là...

-Moi aussi papa, moi aussi... Raconte-moi encore votre histoire...

-Tu la connais déjà par coeur, ma chérie...

-Mais j'aime t'entendre la raconter...

-Bien, alors tout commence alors que j'entrais à Poudlard, en première année. J'étais une jeune homme des plus fendant et elle, une vraie Miss-je-sais-tout! Je crois que je l'ai hais dès le début... Tu sais, la haine est si proche de l'amour...

…

Il se tenait là, sa fille à son bras. Il avait revêtu un bel habit gris foncé, qui allait à merveille avec le poivre et sel de ses cheveux, plus sel que poivre, en fait. Sa chemise bleue pâle faisait joliment ressortir ses yeux. Quant à elle, elle était magnifique. Ses long cheveux bruns bouclés avaient été remontés en un chignon lâche d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches savamment lissées. De petite fleur bleues étaient disposées ici et là à travers le chignons et soulignaient le bleu profond de ses yeux. Elle portait une jolie robe que Draco lui avait offerte. Il l'avait conservée, dans l'espoir de la voir un jour l'enfiler pour un événement spécial. La robe que Hermione portait lors du Bal de Noël... Ils avaient dû faire faire quelques retouches et rafraichir le tissus, mais quelques coups de baguettes seulement avaient été nécessaires. Il se rappelait encore l'émotion qui l'avait envahie lorsqu'il la lui avait offerte... Les yeux mouillés, elle l'avait pris dans ses bras, émue à l'idée de porter la robe de sa mère, celle qu'elle avait toujours trouvée si belle... En ce jour de festivité, elle la portait fièrement. Il regarda sa fille une dernière fois avant de s'avancer à son bras. Il la mena vers l'avant et retourna s'assoir. Aujourd'hui, il donnait sa fille à un autre. Son bonheur ne dépendrait plus que de lui. Mais il approuvait totalement son choix. Le jeune homme qui lui faisait face était grand et mince. Ses cheveux étaient d'un bronze cuivré. Il avait les yeux changeant, parfois bruns, parfois verts... Aujourd'hui, ils étaient verts. Il avait les traits de sa mère et beaucoup de son caractère. Par contre, il ressemblait physiquement à son père et ses habiletés au Quiditch rendaient ce dernier très fier. Draco se tourna légèrement et regarda Harry et Ginny, assis à ses côtés. Il était vraiment content du choix de sa fille. Elle connaissait James depuis sa naissance, ou presque, Harry et Ginny n'ayant pas perdu leur temps lors de leur Lune de miel... Camilla Belle et lui avaient été élevés ensemble. Ils avaient fréquenté la même école primaire moldue et étaient entrés à Poudlard en même temps, lui à Griffondor, elle à Serdaigle. Ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter lors de leur 6ième année et s'étaient déclaré leur amour l'année suivante. Après Poudlard, James avait débuté une carrière au Quiditch et Camilla Belle avait commencé ses études de Médicomage. Elle avait obtenu son diplôme l'année précédente et avait commencé des recherches sur le coma artificiel engendré de façon magique. Elle travaillait aussi à Ste-Mangouste. Après avoir gagné le tournois mondial de Quiditch, à la fête donnée en cet honneur, James annonça qu'il prenait sa retraite, bien qu'il aurait pu continuer longtemps encore. Il avait obtenu un poste pour professeur de vol de balai à Poudlard et avait aussi eu un contrat pour être l'entraîneur d'une petite équipe d'amateurs lors des vacances estivales. Cela lui permettait surtout de revenir proche de sa dulcinée. Lors du 25ième anniversaire de la Grande Bataille, que tous célébraient au Terrier, James fit sa grande demande à sa petite douceur. Ce qui nous amenait au Terrier, en juin pour célébrer leur mariage. Draco observa sa fille énoncer ses voeux et vit à quel point elle était heureuse. Il essuya la larme qui perlait, au coin de son oeil.

…

-J'aurais tellement aimé que maman soit là...

-Moi aussi, petite douceur, moi aussi!

-Papa, je voulait te dire, avant de partir, je... Je suis enceinte!

-Oh! Félicitation Camilla Belle! Je suis tellement fier de toi! Je suis certain que ta mère l'est aussi, où elle est!

-Oh merci papa, si tu savais comme ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre me dire ça!

-Ça veut dire que ce sera un enfant de quel mois?

-Un bébé de décembre, je crois, papa.

-Oh...

-Tu le sais depuis longtemps?

-Non, j'en ai eu la confirmation hier seulement...

-Bon, allé, c'est l'heure, tu dois y aller maintenant, ton mari t'attend, je crois...

-Mon mari... oui! Je suis tellement heureuse papa!

-Allé! Va-t-en! On va se revoir à ton retour et tu me racontera la France, l'Espagne et l'Italie!

-Promis papa, je t'aime

-Je t'aime aussi, petite douceur

Il serra sa fille dans se bras et la regarda partir, aux bras de son mari. Elle serait heureuse, avec lui, il n'en doutait pas. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensée par un froissement derrière lui.

-Alors, pas trop triste de voir ta fille te quitter?

-Elle ne me quitte pas, enfin, pas vraiment... Je la prête à ton fils, pour quelques années!

-Oh...! Alors ce n'est qu'un prêt?

-Oui, parce qu'elle restera toujours ma petite douceur.

-Je sais bien, Draco, je sais bien.

-Mais James la rendra heureuse, ça je le sais.

-Oui, je sais

-J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit là

-Moi aussi

-Mais au fond, elle est là.

-Oui, elle est là, comme je te l'ai dit il y a longtemps, elle réside en nos souvenirs... en nos coeurs, à jamais Draco!

-Oui Ginny, et tu sais que j'y ai toujours cru, et que c'est ce qui m'a donné la force de continuer...

-Oui, je sais tout ça... Allé, viens, maintenant, allons danser, tu m'a promis la deuxième danse cette fois-ci!

-Oh galère, je n'aurais jamais dû!

-Dis-moi pas que tu regrettes!

-Non, juste que j'aurais dû te promettre la dernière, pour faire enrager Harry un peu, il me semble que ça fait longtemps que je me suis amusé à ça... Ça remonte à quoi, oui, à son anniversaire, pour ses quarante ans, je me rappelle la face qu'il a eut quand il a vu son cadeau...

-Hihi, effectivement!

-Alors, veux-tu m'accorder les cinq prochaines danses, Mme Potter?

-Oh, mais bien sûr, M Malfoy!

-Je hais quand tu m'appelle comme ça, on dirait que tu parles à mon père!

-C'est aussi l'effet que ça me fait!

Il entraina son amie sur la piste et ils ne s'arrêtèrent que pour se sustenter. Lorsque Harry vint récupérer sa femme, il se vit opposer un refus total, Ginny ayant finalement promis toutes les danses à Draco. Mais son mari ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde et prit le parti de sourire, allant retrouver Ron et Coraline, en pleine discussion de l'autre côté de la salle.

…

Draco était assis dans sa chaise berçante, sur la véranda et regardait les étoiles, comme à chaque soir depuis plus de vingt cinq ans.

-Merci Hermione. De m'avoir permis d'avoir une si belle vie, même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois à mes côtés... Tu me manques encore, mais, vois-tu, je crois que je commence à m'y habituer, à ton absence. Je nous revoit encore heureux à notre sortie de Poudlard, ou bien cette fin de semaine qu'on avait passée dans une petite auberge, à la St-Valentin... Je nous vois encore dans ce magasin moldus de vêtements pour enfants, toi, avec ta grosse bedaine! J'entends encore ta voix, lorsque tu m'as chanté la berceuse de Camilla Belle... Tu sais, elle me l'a réclamé longtemps! C'était tous les soirs, la berceuse de maman! Tout ce que je te demanderais, ce soir, c'est de me faire un signe, me montrer que tu es encore là, quelque part, et qu'un jour, nous serons de nouveau réunis.

Draco attendis quelque secondes et décida d'allumer la radio. Il la reconnue dès les première notes. Une larmes roula jusqu'à son menton, suivie d'une deuxième, et d'une troisième....

-Merci! Je t'aime, mon Hermione

On entendit alors s'élever une vois féminine dans l'air du soir.

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby**

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true**

**Someday I'll wish upon a star and  
wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me**

**Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me**

**Somewhere, over the rainbow, bluebirds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow,  
Why then, oh, why can't I?**

**If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow,  
Why, oh, why can't I?**

**_FIN_**

**_

* * *

_**

Alors, vous avez aimé? Dites, vous avez aimé? Ça finit bien, ou mal? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Merci, de m'avoir lue et d'avoir commenté mon hsitoire. Ça faisait longtemps que cettw histoire trottait dasn ma t^te, et je l'ai enfin faite sortir pour la coucher sur papier!

Merci encore, pour votre lecture et vos encouragements.


End file.
